The Nine-Tailed Sage
by ThePhoenixKing96
Summary: All young Naruto ever wanted were three things: To know his parents, to be accepted by his Village and to be as cool as his Hero, the fourth hokage. When Naruto is beaten to the brink of death and kidnapped, he Awakens on a small Island village he finds out is named Uzushiogakure. What will happen to the boy? Read and Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Intro:**** Hello! This is my first ever fic, so I hope you enjoy. Without further ado, I present **_**The Nine-Tailed Sage**_**! (P.S. This is one of those stories that begins with part of the ending, then goes back to the beginning for explanation and details.)**

Chapter 1

Blood and bodies.

That was all that could be seen on the landscape that was the elemental nations. Bodies just floating on a knee-deep sea of blood, seeming to go on endlessly in every direction. Some were recognisable, with only the smallest of fatal injuries. Other bodies, however, were just maimed beyond belief, impaled, crushed, decapitated, sliced, burned by many different elemental jutsu. Organs spilling out, bodies torn to pieces, destroyed by kami knows what. The worst part wasn't the smell or even the horrendous sight of these war-torn bodies. No, the worst part was the deafening, ear-splitting cries from those unlucky enough to not be accepted by the bittersweet embrace of the shinigami. Eventually, the crying and moaning died out, only to be replaced by a familiar sound.

The sound of metal crashing against metal.

One of the culprits was a tall fellow, around 6'2" tall. This man was very well toned, with a slightly tanned complexion covered by multiple gashes and bruises, which in turn were covered by a thick coating of blood, sweat and dirt on his whole body. He had the remains of a tall, dark cloak with an alternating pattern of red and blue flame-like swirls, with the bottom border of the cloak having a purple colored flame with a white outline design.

The man had a sharp, angular face that held great authority and seriousness about it, but also a gentle, caring and playful feel as well. His eyes were a blue as the deepest ocean, with a black pupil and six concentric ring-like circles to them. The man also had spiky golden locks that stretched to his shoulders, with alternating red and blue tips at the end of each spike of hair, as well as a streak of burnt orange complementing the gold. Last but not least, he had six well-defined whisker marks on his face. around his neck was an all-black necklace with six dark maroon magatamas flowing lightly in the october breeze. In one hand of this sage-like man was a beautiful katana with an Ivory hilt and a blade that seemed to be made entirely of controlled wind. In the other hand was what seemed to be a japanese long bo made out of a combination of bamboo and an unrecognisable black metallic substance.

The sage-like man's name was Uzumaki Naruto.

After what seemed like ages, Uzumaki Naruto moved at speeds that only Might guy in with all eight gates open could even hope to keep up with keep up with, hoping to completely obliterate the two men that had been responsible with completely obliterating all shinobi, even his own comrades and girlfriend. These men, however, were no pushovers themselves. They had both been brought back by fate from the great beyond just for power, and would stop at nothing to obtain it. They were both related, with one being the descendant of the other. Right now, they themselves were both disheveled, beaten and bloodied, but were determined to defeat the Uzumaki that held the final piece to their puzzle. The two men both had the Rinnegan, and were proficient in using it to its fullest.

The two men that wanted Naruto dead were none other than Madara Uchiha and Indra Ōtsutski, otherwise known as the first Uchiha as well as the Sage of Six Paths' Elder son. Both of these men moved at speeds that rivaled the Sagely Uzumaki, with the clash of the three men creating a gigantic explosion where they clashed.

(7 years ago, Konohagakure)

Loneliness.

That was only one of the many feelings that the Hidden Leafs self-proclaimed Number one Hyperactive Knucklehead ninja felt in his home village tonight. It was a warm summers eve in Konohagakure, families were out enjoying themselves, having a grand old time and living on the high of life, while a certain blonde prankster was alone, per usual, trying his best to avoid all of the stares he was receiving from adults and shinobi alike. He was pretty used to the starring, but the name calling was still like salt in an open wound to him. Most shop-keepers also did not want the _demon boy _or _fox brat _anywhere near their business', at least not if they wanted customers that was. The only place Naruto could go were the run-down shops that nobody would shop at anyway, and even then their prejudice would still prevent the small blonde child from entering, at least not for very long that is. '_Why does everyone hate me so much_' Naruto thought, '_I haven't done anything really bad to deserve this_'.

The blonde was still thinking as he passed by a bar that some Jounin go to for really cheap drinks. Some that were piss drunk saw the small twelve year old pass by and got angry really fast, letting the alcohol do the talking and, for some, the thinking as well. "Wh-who does that demon sh-shit stain think he, think he is?" said one of the Jounin to three others, who were also clearly drunk. "Yeah, if it weren't f-for that damn hokage, we would sol-solve the villages problems by now!' slurred another, getting yells in agreement from the other Jounin in the group.

"W-well why don't we do that now?" said another to the group, which got a resounding slurred cheer in agreement from the group. With that they got up, attempting to go after the blonde.

(with Naruto)

The blonde was headed home, head down and sobbing when all of a sudden he felt a severe pain as he was sent crashing to the ground. He was violently lifted up and thrown into a wall at high speeds, creating a large hole in the side of an abandoned building. He was too shocked and dazed to move, and when he tried he felt a severe pain in his left arm as well as a slight pain coming from his right wrist and both shoulders. "Why are you doing this, PLEASE STOP!", the blonde screamed in complete agony, sobbing more than ever. "No, I don't think we will," said the most sober of the group after using a jutsu to sober up. "After all demon brat, you're still alive, so we're not finished yet," said another after sobering up, with the remaining two following suit. However, an Anbu leaped in between the boy and the men. "Stop, as order of the hokage, this boy shall remain unharmed. Now leave, before I ma-" and before he could finish that thought his throat was sliced open by a kunai, and then was imbedded with multiple shuriken and kunai before being run through by his own blade.

What happened next would make many people question if these four men had any morals at all.

After retrieving the battered blonde from the wall and launching the dead anbu through a wall, the men proceeded to break all of the bones inside of Naruto's tiny limbs, enjoying the small blondes cries of pain as each bone was shattered. The men did this so he couldn't escape their grasp. The group then flung the boy through abandoned buildings, breaking more bones in the poor defenseless blondes body, as well as all of his ribs. They then took Naruto, who had fallen into unconsciousness a short time after they finished breaking his limbs, and used him as target practice for a while, piercing all but his vital organs, and nearly severing off some limbs of his. After a while, the group had their fun, and decided to bring him as far away as they could and leave him for dead. They grabbed Naruto, who was just barely alive thanks to the fox not wanting his host dead _just_ yet, and started to travel as far away from the village as possible.

(4 hours later)

It had been 4 hours since the group of jounin had left the Konoha with the tiny blonde Jinchuuriki, and they were nearing the edge of the land of fire. "How much longer do we have to go before we can dump this worthless trash?" inquired one of the members of the group. "Not much farther, we're almost there, and they the burden of the leaf will be taken care of, and we will return as heroes of the leaf." said the leader of the group, letting prejudice again replace common sense. Another hour passed when all of a sudden, they came to an ocean. A storm had also started about 30 minutes before they arrived, and it was picking up fast. "Lets just dump the body and leave, I want to get back before the rain gives me a cold." said the fourth member of the group. After cleaning off the blood and from their flak jackets and disguising the scents of the dead Anbu but not the blonde, with their story being that the small boy killed the Anbu in a rampage, so they took the Blonde down. In their minds, they would be seen as heroes, not criminals.

After washing up, they each took turns abusing the blonde some more, after realising that he was somehow still alive. They then discarded Naruto's body in the water and took off, insulting him some more as they left. However, what they didn't count on was a mysterious man watching their every move, from before they had left Konoha up to now.

(Konoha)

As the group returned to village, they noticed something that baffled them: A search for the demon boy and those responsible for the murder of a rookie Anbu found where the last traces of the boy were found in the village.

"Hey you four," said one of the Jounin in charge of the manhunt for the boy, "Where were you guys? Last time I checked with the hokage, there were no missions available, and yet you guys look like you just came back from one. Care to explain?" questioned the man. The leader of the group, seeing how he was proud of what his group did to the Uzumaki Jinchuuriki, decided to tell the story of what they did.

"We were just strolling through Konoha, when all of a sudden we saw the Demon boy kill an Anbu because of his rampages. So, us four Jounin attacked the Kyuubi brat and subdued him. We then brought him out of the village to a point where he couldn't hurt anyone anymore." The leader said with a smirk on his face. However, what happened next shocked him to his core. In a split second all four men hunched over in pain and were handcuffed at the hands of Anbu.

(several hours later, Terror and Investigation)

Ibiki Morino. The name itself sends shivers down many people's spines. He is what many would dub as the best interrogator to have ever lived, and for good reasons too. Not much would get by him, and he made sure that he kept that reputation strong. Now, he had to deal with four men that potentially knew the whereabouts of the self-proclaimed "Number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja" before he was captured, killed, or worse: captured by Iwagakure simply because he looks like the man that caused Iwa so much strife during the third great shinobi war.

"So before I begin," Ibiki said to the leader of the group, "I'll give you one last chance to tell me where the boy is. If you still won't talk, then I'll be forced to do unspeakable things to you. Things that you can only dream about in nightmares" Ibiki warned. "There's really no need for any of this," the ring leader said, "We've done this village a favor by getting rid of that damn fox, the same fox who killed my siblings, as well as destroyed countless families and took the life of our savior, the Yondaime Hokage'. "Well, I can see we're gonna do this the hard way, don't say I didn't warn you: **Kuchiyose: Torture Chamber!**" and with that, Ibiki went to work, discovering where they took Naruto, and immediately teams were sent out while the leader of the group was executed, cursing out Konohagakure the entire time for protecting the "demon shit stain" instead of "finishing the job" as he called it. The other three members were imprisoned until a decision could be made on what to do with them.

(Several Days Later)

'_Wha-where am I..._' thought the tiny blonde as he woke up on an unfamiliar island. As he came to, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to remember what had happened to him. '_Oh yeah, I remember, I was being abused by those Jounin...why, what did I do to deserve it?_' The young Uzumaki boy was still trying to figure out why he was attacked when he remembered that they had every bone in his arms and legs broken, but was suddenly fine. "HOW AM I ABLE TO MOVE MY ARMS AND LEGS?! WEREN'T THEY BROKEN BY THOSE EVIL MEN?" the blonde screamed out loud as he was still frantically moving his suddenly healed body like it was brand new.

After getting over the shock of not being in pain, he decided to get up and take a look around, to see if he could find anyone that may be able to help him. A few minutes of searching later, the tiny Jinchuuriki came across what seemed to be a village, although to his surprise it was completely destroyed, with only a few buildings still standing. As he looked at the rubble, he recognised the swirl-like pattern that was on the back of the jackets in Konoha, except they were on all of the buildings that he could see weren't destroyed or badly damaged. '_I wonder why that symbol is on all of the buildings here_' the curious blonde pondered to himself as he wandered aimlessly.

After what seemed like hours to the small boy he found the village gates, which, to his surprise, were only cracked and littered with Kunai and Shuriken. "U-zu-shi-o-ga-ku-re…" the blonde said slowly aloud, as if testing out the name for himself before saying it with more confidence and vigor,"Uzushiogakure." Still not sure where he was, he decided to the village, maybe finding out more about this strange place. It was also getting late, so he decided to put off the exploration until the following day and just rest in the biggest building he could see, as he knew from his time in the leaf that clan heads often lived in the big buildings, and they were also the most wealthy people in the clan, meaning good food and comfortable beds.

(Next Morning, Uzushiogakure)

Naruto awoke from what he could recall as the most comfortable sleep he has ever had in his 10-year existence. After a good stretch, Naruto got dressed and decided to explore the clan house, seeing as this was his best option in terms of figuring out where he was in the world, and also to maybe find a way back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He left the master bedroom, and made his way back down to the main entrance. When he got there, he decided to explore each room thoroughly. He started out by searching each bedroom, only to find nothing about where this island village was. He finally decided to give up, and turned around to head upstairs when all of a sudden he slipped on something and face-planted, giving himself a bloody nose. As a drop of blood touched the floor, it started to glow and move, revealing a staircase descending into the earth. "Woah, I might as well check it out, seeing as I did that, dattebayo!" exclaimed the blonde as he followed the staircase downwards into the earth.

(5 minutes later)

'_That's...a LOT...of books..._' the blonde said to himself as he stood staring in awe at the two story library that held what could easily be close to ten thousand scrolls and books of all shapes and sizes. How these people managed to collect all of these books and scrolls was beyond the tiny jinchuuriki's little mind. as he looked around, there were books for everything: from beginner to advanced and even master level nin and gen and fuuinjutsu, to medical books, to even a clan history section. However, Naruto felt like he was missing something, like these weren't all of the books this clan had to offer. As he took a look around, he noticed something strange. What he was looking at was in the fuuinjutsu section of the library. As the boy took a book out, it didn't have much information, just a rough outline. As he went through the books and scrolls, he noticed what looked to be the outline of a door. After a few minutes of searching through countless books, he found one that opened the door, which had a dark hallway behind it. '_Woah! A secret tunnel! I'm just so awesome that I keep finding all of these secrets! Dattebayo!_' With that, the blonde took off running.

(10 minutes later)

If the library Naruto had seen before was considered huge, then he had to redefine his definition of size. This library was by far the largest that Naruto had ever seen, being at least 5 stories tall and just as wide. The part that amazed him was not the size of the library; he had gotten over that. No, what surprised him was actually two things. The first being that this was only one part of what seemed to be a huge hexagon of different rooms, each of which was the same size as the others. There was a vast armory and training arena, a huge bedroom fit for a king with an extraordinary kitchen filled with ingredients and recipes, a clan history room with a live family tree, a room for meditation, the library of course, and finally, an elemental training room that would help with Naruto's training with the elements when the time came. '_This place is humongous!_' the blonde thought, eager to train and learn everything there is to know about this place. The second thing that had piqued the blonde jinchuuriki's interest was that the library was mainly fuuinjutsu, which Naruto didn't know anything about. Anything else was either A or S-ranked nin, gen, or kenjutsu. "Alright, time to show the world what Naruto Uzumaki is made of, and finally get those mean people to stop making fun of me or hurting me, dattebayo!" and with that, Naruto got to work, starting with the library, where the first jutsu he learned was the **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu **and all of its variants.

(3 years later, Konohagakure)

Peace.

That is what most of the villagers have felt for the past four years, ever since a certain boy was abducted and never found, even by the best trackers of the Inuzuka clan. While some were saddened by the disappearance of this young boy, namely the Hokage, one Anbu captain, and one of the Sannin, most everyone else was jumping for joy and celebrating the day that this boy had finally disappeared, even though most saw him as the Kyuubi. However, what they didn't know was that their time of "peace" in this village was soon to be up, for a young blonde traveller was sitting high above the village, staring down upon it. "So it seems that nothing has changed" the tiny sage said, a small smirk finding its way upon his whiskered face. All of a sudden, the small jinchuuriki closed his eyes, breathed a calm breath of air, and flashed into the air, as if he was a leaf in the breeze. At the same time, three different but similar people felt a slight breeze and saw a leaf pass by them at once.

(Land of waves, 2 days later)

Zabuza Momochi. His name alone strikes fear in the heart of men. Alone, he has the capability to face a small army and emerge victorious, with little to no harm done to him. However, the man that he is facing is no pushover, either, for he has garnered similar fame for his use of the sharingan, the doujutsu unique to the now extinct uchiha clan. What makes this man so special however is the fact that he uses it flawlessly in combat, even though he is not an uchiha. This man is Kakashi Hatake, otherwise known as the copy ninja, and the man that claims to know over 1000 ninjutsu, including the one he made famous, the **raikiri**. "**Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu/Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu**," both Kakashi and Zabuza yell at the same time, with the copy ninja living up to his name and using the Sharingan to copy Zabuza's many handsigns without trouble, even though he weaved through them too fast for the average shinobi to follow. Well, except for a sharingan wielder like Itachi Uchiha, the man responsible for the demise of the Uchiha or Kakashi, and certainly not fast enough for a certain blonde sitting far away, observing the clash between the two evenly matched elite shinobi as well as the fight between Zabuza's only "team mate", a masked faux hunter-nin named Haku who was picking apart the genin team under Kakashi. "Well, looks like I better act now before it's too late," the blonde said before breathing a calm breath, closing his eyes, before dropping to the ground, almost hitting it before silently fading out again like he wasn't even there to begin with.

(With the Genin team)

To put it lightly, Haku was outclassing the two rookie genin in every way possible. The two genin trapped in Haku's ice dome were the always arrogant Sasuke Uchiha, the only person Itachi didn't kill in the Uchiha massacre, along with the quiet but efficient Sai, who was orphaned young, but became close with the third hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He considered the man to be a grandfatherly figure, and the Hokage to consider him to be like a grandson. All of a sudden, as both Sai and Sasuke were fading into unconsciousness, a blur went by, shattering the dome and sending Haku far into the air, before Haku blurred out of existence, the last thing heard from him was the name of his Mentor, Zabuza. Then the world went dark for the two.

(With Kakashi and Zabuza)

Zabuza, hearing his name called by Haku, turned his attention to where a fading image of his protege was, the voice soon turning into an echo. However, that distraction gave Kakashi time to close the gap between the two, with his **Raikiri**, a jutsu that covers the users hand in electric chakra allowing for the user to pierce many objects in their path, also making the jutsu perfect for assassinations. Just as Kakashi was about to pierce right through Zabuza, who was petrified knowing he was about to die, The copy ninja felt extreme pain in his leading arm as for a split second he saw that his arm was hyperextended by the attackers feet, snapping his arm before he was gone. Milliseconds later same person that snapped Kakashi's arm reappeared to launch the Jounin high into the air by a knee to the jaw, before appearing above Kakashi to hook his feet under the Sharingan wielders arms, doing a backflip in air with the copy ninja still hooked on. He then launched the ninja at the ground head first at breakneck speeds, only to appear as the ninja was about to hit the ground, spin kicking the ninja in the back and launching him 100 feet away. He then started walking towards Zabuza, who was in awe at the short cloaked ninja's abilities, only to disappear and, without even appearing again, transporting Zabuza away.

(the next day)

Kakashi was still trying to figure out what had happened back on the bridge. He had Zabuza right where he wanted him, and then he got the beatdown of a lifetime. '_How could anyone move that fast? Only Minato-sensei or the Raikage could have done that, and I don't think Kumo would send Raikage A after me. Could it be you Naruto?_,' the leader of team 7 pondered to himself. To the copy ninja, it would make sense that the son of the fastest man to have lived could be responsible, but what didn't make any sense was why he wanted Zabuza, a known S-class missing-nin from Kirigakure who is also an ex-member of the Seven legendary ninja swordsmen, the only one of the seven known to be able to use any of the seven swords he wanted. Looks like he'll just have to ponder it later, right now they had to return to Konoha to complete the mission. He would definitely be speaking to the Hokage as well as Jiraiya about this, to see if maybe the toad sage knew of Naruto's location or if any other reports of someone moving at speeds rivaling the Leaf's Yellow Flash had come up in the elemental nations.

(With Naruto)

Looking at his two prisoners, they didn't seem all that tough. Even though one of the two was a monstrous killer with unrivaled talent, and the other was a cold and calculating warrior with the same natural talent, talent the blonde would cultivate, they didn't seem to dangerous. Ultimately Naruto would turn both the demon of the mist Zabuza Momochi and his icy partner Haku into brilliant warriors with skill only rivaled by those under the blondes guidance. '_All I have to do now is wait for them to rise and shine, then I will explain my goals and ambitions, and show them what they can become if they stay and train with me_', the blonde said to himself as both Zabuza and Haku started to awaken from their unconscious slumber. "Wha-where am I? What happened to me, and how am I not dead/Wha-where am I? What happened to me, and how am I not dead," both Zabuza and Haku stated at the same time, confused as to what happened back on the bridge. "I was in the middle of a fight when.../I was in the middle of a fight when..." the two continued, before, "ZABUZA!/HAKU!" With that, that looked around, until they found each other, and sighed a sigh of relief, each happy the other was safe. "Zabuza, Haku, it's good to see you're both finally up," Naruto stated, which got both of their attention, also prompting immediate attempts to perform jutsu from each, before the blonde appeared in front of both in an instant, immediately backflipping onto his hands before creating a **Rasengan** in each hand to propel himself at the pair, going right between the two, then manipulating the air at his feet to launch forward, pushing the back of their heads down, smashing both of their faces into the ground. Unfortunately, this knocked both Zabuza and Haku unconscious again, and the young blonde was stuck waiting yet again for the two to awaken from their unnatural slumber, which the boy accidentally caused.

(back in Konoha)

"That is the official mission report Lord Hokage," team seven leader Kakashi Hatake told the third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. "Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai may leave, I will give Kakashi the mission pay. However, I wish to speak to Kakashi alone." "Yes, Lord Third," and with that the three genin exited, leaving Kakashi alone with the Third Hokage. "So Kakashi, how did you really get that broken arm," Hiruzen asked. Kakashi told Hiruzen what happened, how he was defeated, and how a hooded man managed to seemingly appear with the breeze. "Lord Third, I think it was Naruto. I don't know why, but I just had this feeling on the bridge that I didn't even acknowledge at the time, but now I just believe it was sensei's son," the copy ninja said. "Well if it truly is the son of the fourth, he needs to be found and brought back here, to his home, where he belongs," Hiruzen answered, a serious expression on his face.

"I don't think he will be coming back here to stay, and I can tell you exactly why," a new voice came from the shadows. Out stepped a tall man with long, spike white hair tied into a ponytail, extending down to his shoulders. "Lord Jiraiya, it is a pleasure seeing you, but what do you meant? Minato-sensei's son must come back. I made a promise to train the boy when he graduated, and now is the perfect time, even though from our encounter it looks like he won't need me," Kakashi told the man, a sad expression on his face while doing so.

"What I mean is that even though I have no eye-witness reports of the boy, my spies have picked up some information that basically gives away his position, and I plan to visit him," Jiraiya finished.

"What are you talking about? What information," both Hiruzen and Kakashi asked simultaneously.

"Well, it has come to my attention that not only have Haku and Zabuza gone missing, but other very powerful ninja from all over have gone missing in similar fashion to how Haku and Zabuza disappeared," the toad sage finished.

"How exactly does this pertain to Naruto's location," Hiruzen asked quizzically.

"Well, a few weeks ago, one of my spies noticed that natural whirlpools have reformed near the Uzushiogakure, something that hasn't happened since before its destruction in the third great shinobi war. He went to investigate further, and for a village that was destroyed it looked like it was pretty rebuilt. If I had to take a guess, I'd say that the boy discovered the secret training rooms of the clan head, along with the legendary Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu library hidden deep below Uzu, and knows all about his lineage, including who he is. If you want to find that boy, Uzu is the first place I'd check, and I do plan on checking it out," the sage finished.

"Well, if he is indeed rebuilding the old village of Uzushiogakure, then I will see to it that a peace treaty will be signed by both myself and Minato's son, or should I say the Uzukage. However, just because one spy saw something on the island village of Uzu does not mean that Naruto is in fact there. Jiraiya, see if you can't gather any more intel on what is happening over there. If you do discover something, and it turns out you were right about the boy ruling the village, you two will be my escorts to the village." With that, the hokage finished his speech.

"I would be honored to be your escort to the village of Uzushiogakure, Hokage-sama. It will also be an honor to see what the son of the Leaf's Yellow Flash has been up to since he was kidnapped all those years ago," Kakashi said, truly excited about his mission the following day.

"Yeah, I share the same sentiment as Kakashi. Who knows, if my information is correct and we go see him, maybe I'll be lucky enough to find out he hasn't begun training with elemental manipulation yet, and I can still teach him a thing or two. Heh, who am I kidding, if he truly has discovered that room, he may very well be even stronger than all of us combined, that is if the rumors about the clan head's storied training ground are in fact true," Jiraiya finished with a smirk on his face.

(Meanwhile)

"This should be interesting. Naruto will definitely want to know about this," a strange man in a large dark blue cloak with red and gold borders said before flashing out of existence like the golden haired sage.

(Next morning, Konoha Gates)

"Don't worry sensei, I'll be sure to get you some more information about the boy as soon as I can," the sannin told Hiruzen before walking through the gates and disappearing into the forest. '_I hope you're right Jiraiya..._' the third Hokage Hiruzen thought to himself as he strolled on back to the Hokage mansion, taking in the day while happily smoking his old wooden pipe. '_Maybe Naruto is planning on coming to the Chunin exams, in which case I may finally be able to see the boy once again_' Hiruzen thought to himself yet again as he began to resume working on the paperwork from each of the hidden villages regarding the genin being sent to Konoha for the upcoming Chunin exams.

(Later)

Inside the newly remodeled Uzu Clan Head building, the young blonde sage was meditating in a room filled with 20 targets that were all well hidden. All of a sudden, the blonde snapped his eyes open and, moving at speeds that no normal human could track, all targets were eviscerated via senbon needles infused with wind chakra to make them almost untraceable. The result, however, was far from untraceable, with the targets being torn to pieces and each piece being pinned into the wall behind them. the young Uzumaki landed with grace, and as he finished his routine, the door opened up with a masked man walking into the room, partially freezing the room as he walked towards Naruto.

"Haku, what are you doing here," the jinchuuriki asked politely. "I've come to give you some vital information about some things you needed me to investigate," Haku said in a monotone voice. "Okay, what have you found out that is important enough to interrupt my training," Naruto asked with a very serious demeanor to him. "Firstly, I've found out the location of 5 Jinchuuriki, as well as their condition in their respective villages and some very strong leads about the location of the last three. Once we confirm the location of the remaining Jinchuuriki, as well as their current conditions, I will let you know and we can start to go round them up."

"This is good news Haku, I'm impressed with how far you and Zabuza have come since I rescued you two from the bridge in the land of waves," Naruto told the masked boy. "Now what else have you come to tell me," Naruto asked in a slightly monotone voice.

"Well, while in Konoha, the Hokage talked to Jiraiya of the Sannin and Kakashi Hatake, son of "The White Fang" Sakumo Hatake. Apparently, the Sannins spy ring knows that something is going on here, and Jiraiya even knows of this room. If they find out that you are alive and the leader of this village, you can expect a visit from the trio," and with that, Haku finished.

"Well, while this is troublesome, I guess it can't be helped. Since they will eventually come for me, I will grace them with my presence first by attending the Chunin exams in Konoha," Naruto said, shocking Haku internally.

"I thought you didn't want anyone to know that you were alive, at least not yet," Haku exclaimed, his voice still Monotone.

"Well, like you said, Jiraiya knows that something's up, and will eventually come looking whether or not the Hokage gives the okay to do so. Also, given the fact that this man is known as a spymaster, It won't be much longer before my godfather confronts me and offers some meaningless training to make me stronger or something like that," Naruto explained, "So I've decided that I will go to Konohagakure and compete in the Chunin exam. I'm assuming that none of the genin there, not even the so-called last Uchiha, could even dream of being on my level."

"I'm sorry to question you so much, but won't this keep you from your goals?" Haku asked the Blonde Sage

"Well yes and no. Yes because of the fact that I won't be able to keep training for at least a week until the preliminaries are over, that much is a fact," Naruto told the other boy, "However, if what I hear is correct, and it usually is, two very important people will be there. The first is Suna's Jinchuuriki, Gaara no sabaku, and the other is the snake Sannin Orochimaru. Even though I still have no idea what he will be doing there, although frankly I don't care, as he could not possibly have any chance of defeating me, I will find out why he's there. That is how this will also help with our plans, seeing as I may be able to recruit Gaara during the exams."

Naruto then told Haku to try and find out why Orochimaru was going to be at the exams, and also to locate the rest of the Jinchuuriki, as well as some rumors of extremely powerful S-rank missing ninja potentially forming a powerful group that should not be trifled with. Haku nodded in agreement, then left to go investigate. With that, Naruto turned back from the conversation and commenced training again.

(Two weeks later, Konohagakure)

It had been two weeks since Naruto had decided to take part in the Chunnin exams. Now, on the three year anniversary of his disappearance from the village, he stood atop the gates of Konohagakure, and stared at the Hokage monument, specifically at the stone face of the fourth hokage. '_Dad..._' the boy thought, as he smiled at him, knowing who his father was, but unfortunately not his story, something he intended to hear while in the village. After standing and staring for a few moments, he decided that he should go to his hotel now and unpack before deciding what to do or where to go. He was fairly certain that not many people would recognise him, and if they did it would be glares of hate and disgust because of what he held inside of him. However, after these exams were over, people would know who he was, that much he would make sure of.

He was walking to his hotel as he passed many people who stared at him, although not in disgust, but in confusion and wonder, as if trying to remember where they had seen his face before. Some recalled him as _that boy_, while most just shrugged him off after trying to remember where they had seen him before but couldn't. He couldn't help but feel like he was being watched, and decided to lose them by disappearing into a passing breeze like he was never even there.

'_Naruto-kun, are you..._' a tiny girl with a large beige jacket, purple hair and completely white eyes thought to herself as she came out of her hiding place where she was watching the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki from and stared at where the boy was just standing.

(The next day)

Naruto wakes up bright and early and decides to head to one of the training grounds to do what he has been doing since his kidnapping; train. After travelling for a good ten minutes through the village, he comes across training ground 7, and starts his routine off by meditating and stretching. "Ok, let's get to work," the Uzumaki says aloud, "**Kage bunshin no jutsu!**" naruto proclaims as he creates 5 clones of himself. "Alright boys, come at me, but no ninjutsu, okay?" The clones complain to Naruto, but his answer doesn't change. After accepting the decision, the clones flash away, their speed faster than anyone other than the Raikage, which is truly saying something.

Naruto, feeling the vibrations from the movement of each clone, readies himself for anything. Quickly, the real Naruto does a backflip as one of the clones blurs soundlessly into reality with a punch that would make Maito Gai proud. The clone misses, and The real Naruto lands on the clones arm with upside down using his fingertips only to balance himself. The real Naruto senses another clone aiming for the back of his head, and, using his incredible strength, launches himself into the air with the hand that he is using to prop himself up.

A split-second after Naruto launched himself a clone also blurred soundlessly into existence with a punch that was aimed for the back of the Kyuubi Jinchuurikis head, only to have his arm pulled towards the other clone. The real Naruto, after throwing the second clone at the first one, kickflips himself upright where he launches five senbon needles at his target with speeds that greatly dwarf those of Haku's speeds. Both clones are destroyed in an instant and Naruto is finally given some time to breathe. This is short lived however as the other three clones come at him from impossible-to-dodge angles.

Thinking on his feet and calculating all of the outcomes in his head in less than a second, Naruto narrowly blocks a kick with his knee, then flips the clone backwards and away by lifting his knee up and pushes outward with his foot. He then does a standing flip upwards and kicks backwards with both feet, scoring a massive hit on the clones chest, rocketing him towards the sky. Only one clone remains, and seamlessly slides into a stance that doesn't have many openings to exploit.

Thinking on his feet, the real Naruto launches 10 senbon, and forms a hand seal, yelling out, "**Senbon Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**," which multiplied the 10 senbon into 100 senbon each traveling noiselessly through the air towards the clone, who panicked. The clone, after getting over his initial shock, clapped his hands together and yelled "**Fuuton: Gale Palm**!", which deflected away the senbon coming towards him. What he failed to realise was that the real Naruto had snuck up behind him.

When the winds died down, he was surprised to find that he was still there and not dispersed. What surprised him even more was the fact that the senbon seemed to be suspended in midair, almost as if they were floating. As soon as the clone realised why the senbon were still there, it was too late. The real Naruto pulled the dispelled the shadow senbon, and pulled the original ten through the smoke and towards the fake.

As the senbon were only two inches away, he jumped up, and pulled the needles into the clones while simultaneously cutting the wires on each of his fingers and thumbs so that he could catch each needle. He did so and landed, before turning around and throwing a needle into a bush, hearing the word "Ow" being bellowed from the bush.

"I hope you enjoyed the show, Jiraiya of the Sannin," the blonde said in a booming monotone voice.

Jiraiya was stunned to see how much the boy had changed, physically. He was no longer the short brat running around causing trouble. He was sporting a dark blue and black shirt with an orange, red and gold border on the shirt, black ninja pants and red sandals, as well as wearing the same cloak that Haku had been sporting, only his had a sword compartment in the back and a hood. He had grown taller, making him around 5'6" tall. He also did not appear to be garnering any fat at all, that fact being proven to the Sage by his well-toned arms that seemed to have muscle sculpted on. If he had to take a guess, the rest of his body was probably the same.

His face and hair was what really shocked Jiraiya the most. His face was sharp and angular just like Minato, but still well rounded like Kushina. The whisker marks that defined the boy were darker and slightly sharper, giving him an animalistic and more fox-like look, which Jiraiya assumed had something to do with the fox affecting the boys body as he grew. His eyes were a much darker blue than they were, which made the spymaster wonder if there was something hidden that he was not showing off, which would have sounded crazy if the white part was not tinted a very light shade of blue as well.

Naruto's hair, just like his face, was very different from how it was when he was younger. It was more golden than yellow, which Jiraiya wondered how it was possible. It also ran down to the place where his shoulder blades met on his back. The craziest part, however, was the big red streak with a fire orange outline going from the front of his hair to the very end of it.

"Well Gaki, it seems you've changed since being in the village. Also, seeing that spectacle you probably consider a warm up, it seems that I really have nothing to offer in terms of training, am I right?" the Sannin asked the boy in a slightly upbeat tone. "In terms of ninjutsu, yes, you are right. However, there are some things you can still offer me, Jiraiya." At hearing this, Jiraiya was all ears, wanting to know what he could possibly offer such a talented young boy.

"Do tell," the toad sage said again in a slightly upbeat tone.

The first of which I know you will agree to without a doubt. I want you to help me with learning Senjutsu," Naruto said to the elder sage.

Jiraiya went wide eyed and became ecstatic. "Really? You want to learn the toad style from me? Of course you do, I mean, they don't call me the Toad Sage of Myobokuzan for nothing!" the Sannin exclaimed proudly.

"No, I just want guidance through it, seeing as you know senjutsu. Besides, I already have a summoning contract." the blonde told the white haired man.

"Oh, is that so? May I ask which summoning contract you have?" the sage asked quizzically.

"Well, it's actually quite funny. I have come across a grand secret that only the elders of the Uzumaki Clan knew about and some monks living in isolation atop the peaks of the largest mountains in the elemental nations that I met and befriended during my travels. The secret is being able to have a contract with more than one summoning animal."

That information alone sent Jiraiya into shock. '_More than one contract? Impossible, no one should be able to do that, especially not a gennin like this Gaki. Just what did you learn in the past three years Naruto…_' the sannin thought to himself. "Th-that's impossible. Nobody has ever had a contract with more than one animal. Not even the Rikudou Sennin had a contract with more than one animal."

"I assure you, it's possible. I'll prove it to you during our training outside of the village. Now for the other request I know you can help me with, even though you may be a bit hesitant at first." Naruto said, changing the subject.

"I have a feeling I know what you're going to ask, but go ahead and ask anyway." Jiraiya said to the boy.

"I want to know what my father and mother were like, their personalities, everything...even the day they died, and why my father decided to make me the Jinchuuriki of the most powerful of all of the Bijuu, the Kyuubi no Kitsune." The blonde finished, in a monotone voice.

"I had a feeling you would ask that, and I've got an answer for you," Jiraiya said to the boy.

"So, will you tell me, or will I have to visit Jiji at the Hokage tower," Naruto asked, referring to the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, once called the God of Shinobi, as his Grandfather due to their relationship.

"I will tell you everything once we begin your training, alright kid?" the white haired sage said, hoping Naruto would accept his proposition.

"Alright Jiraiya, you've got a deal. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to head out to get some food so that I'm not hungry during the exams." Naruto said. "Oh and before you head out, you can tell Jiji that I'll visit him before I head out with you, okay?"

Jiraiya nodded and they both went their separate ways. '_Naruto, I promise to tell you everything you want to hear, as well as help as much as I can to make up for not being there for you_' Jiraiya thought as he wandered off into the village.

(5 hours later)

Naruto, after eating a good breakfast and packing his things into a sealing scroll, headed for the academy where all Genin were instructed to go for the first portion of the test. As he was headed to the academy, he was passed by three little kids, two boys and a girl, one of which was the thirds grandson Konohamaru. All three rounded a corner, and bumped into a ninja that was wearing a long black suit with what seemed to be a puppet on his back and some paint on his face. "...Time to teach this punk a lesson - " the boy proclaimed, only to have his hand grabbed and the boy released by Naruto, who seemingly came out of nowhere.

"Who do you think you are, trying to harm the third hokage's grandson like that." Naruto told that black clad genin, his eyes widening at that statement.

"Kankuro, I think you have made a fool out of yourself for too long this time. I apologise for my brother's actions. If you would unhand him we will be leaving." A new voice said, when all of a sudden a swirl of sand appeared and out stepped a red-headed boy with the Kanji for love tattooed above his left eye and holding a giant gourd on his back.

"What is your name, boy?" the red-headed child said in a monotone voice that sent chills down many people's spines.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, formerly of Konohagakure before I was Kidnapped." Naruto said, finishing with a smile.

"Uzumaki...I must kill you to prove my existence, and besides...mother wants your blood." The red headed boy said with a sadistic smile, before swirling away with his brother and sister, Temari, who was standing near the fence.

Naruto sighed before turning to see a certain Uchiha, glaring at him with both sharingan active, as if trying to read the strange boy who claimed to be the child that was taken from this village and presumed dead.

A look of sheer shock came over him as he didn't even see Naruto move, when all of a sudden, the blonde Jinchuuriki was standing right next to him on the tree branch, as if there the whole time. "So it appears as if you finally awakened those eyes of yours, Sasuke. Good job, but good luck trying to track me at that stage of your dojutsu." With that statement, Naruto vanished, as if only a voice in the wind, sending Sasuke into a fit of rage. 'How dare he insult me, Sasuke Uchiha, wielder of the greatest dojutsu in the Shinobi world! I'll show him not to mess with an Uchiha, especially one with a fully matured Sharingan like me!' Sasuke thought arrogantly.

"Sakura, Sai, let's head out to the academy. I don't want our team to be late to the first test." Sasuke said to his teammates as they started their trek to the academy.

(10 minutes later)

As Naruto appeared entered the academy, he saw many of Genin that he remembered from class when he was still in the village. All of the people he knew were Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru, Ino Yamanaka, Shino Aburame, Rock Lee, TenTen, Neji and Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, and lastly Sasuke Uchiha. He decided to find a nice small room to meditate in and decide whether or not he would do something about Orochimaru, who he still had no idea why he would be in the village unless he wanted something, which he guessed would be Sasuke's sharingan.

As he was meditating, he suddenly noticed two chakra signatures enter, and he knew by the chakra that was then diverted to one of the two people's eyes that it was the Uchiha and his fangirl-turned-teammate Sakura spying on him. "Is there something I can help you two with?" Naruto asked, not moving an inch from his spot, shocking the pair that thought they were hidden. "Yeah, how dare you try and act cooler than Sasuke-kun Naruto. You know your place as the dead-last, and you will always stay that way! Besides, Sasuke-kun is an Uchiha with fully matured Sharingan, which means he's unbeatable!" Sakura finished, her inner self agreeing with everything she said,

"Sakura, do you really know what you're talking about? Or is it just what 'Sasuke-kun' has been babbling on about, with you regurgitating it to try and get him to fall for you?" Naruto finished, ticking both members of team 7, the Uchiha even more than his fangirl because of the blondes disrespect to his arrogant pride.

"If you don't believe me, then let me show you why you are the dead last and I am the top of the class!" the raven haired boy said with a cocky attitude.

"As much as I would love to, I don't really want to be late to the first test, and besides, it seems you have a challenger anyway." Naruto said, and with that he disappeared per usual, leaving the Arrogant Uchiha to deal with none other than Rock Lee.

(5 minutes later)

Naruto had gotten through the genjutsu trap that weeded out the people who weren't qualified to become Chunin and entered a room that was filled to the brim with people, some fit to take the test while others wouldn't even make a good Genin.

Naruto quickly found a spot to sit and meditate, catching the attention of all of the boy's former classmates. 'So it appears as though some do recognise me after all those years of being away from the village. That's nice to know.' Naruto thought as he continued to ponder about what to do with the snake.

"Hey, you guys see that boy over there sitting in meditation, with the blonde hair? You guys don't think that's...well, Naruto, right?" Choji asked the group.

"No way, don't you remember that Naruto had short blonde hair? This guy has long golden hair with a red stripe in it," Ino said to the others, "besides, this guy is way hotter than the Naruto we knew. In fact, Sakura-chan can have the Uchiha, I think I'll have this guy." Ino said. '_I'll bet this guy could destroy me in bed. Everyone does have a point though, he does resemble Naruto. If it is, then I'll make it my goal to be his first time_' Ino thought to herself, her thoughts getting dirtier as she went on thinking about the blonde, now lusting over him.

As they were talking, a silver-haired guy with glasses came over to the group, talking about Ninja info cards, holding information on certain people. Sasuke, who was now in the room with the rest of the konoha genin, wanted to have information on Naruto. Unfortunately, his information and skills were unknown since he was not part of the village, and did not appear to have gone on any missions. This made the Uchiha furious, since he wanted to know he was better in every way than Naruto, which Sakura assured him was the truth.

After the guy with the ninja info cards, Kabuto, was done, some goons from Otogakure attacked him, and sent him flying, Naruto not paying it much attention. Things were about to escalate when all of a sudden a booming voice instructed them to calm down and that he was the proctor for the first portion of the exam, which was a written test. He explained the rules, which Naruto understood as, "cheat to get the answers but don't get caught."

This wasn't an issue for the boy, as he knew the answers to each question through his studies at Uzushiogakure. However, he knew that most likely everyone else except Sakura, who was extremely booksmart, was cheating in some way. He could see the Aburame Clans beatles flying around, both Hyuuga's were using the Byakugan, and even Sasuke was using his Sharingan. One thing he noticed was that the Yamanaka girl was staring at him, almost...lustfully. He could see she wanted something, so when she used the mind transfer on him, he locked away all of his secrets and allowed her access.

When he returned to his body, his paper was flipped over with a meeting place and time. He decided to check it out, since it seemed Ino was really adamant about it. A moment later, Ibiki gave the final question, which turned out to be an ultimatum, which was either stay and risk failing on the question or leave and retake the test at a later date. After about four or five people left, leaving over 45 candidates left, Ibiki said, "You all...Pass!," which shocked everyone except Naruto.

At that moment a purple blur crashed through the window and onto the ground. When the smoke cleared, a young woman with purple hair that seemed to be a combination of the Fourth Hokage's long bangs and Shukaku Nara's pineapple hair style. She wore a beige coat with a mesh shirt, and had purple eyes. She was holding up a sign that said "Anko Mitarashi: the sexy and single proctor for the Chunnin Exams!" "Ibiki, you seem to have gotten soft," the woman said, "There must be over 40 genin here." Anko finished.

"It's not my fault, they're all just stubborn kids is all. Anyway good luck to all of you on the second task, as you'll need it." Ibiki finished.

"Alright maggots, be at training ground 44 in 1 hour. If you're late, then you fail." As soon as she finished

"1 hour? fine. In the meantime, I think I'll train some more," Naruto said as the purple haired proctor left the way she came in.

(1 hour later)

Everyone that was at the first task earlier had made sure to get to training ground 44 at least 10 minutes early; everyone except a certain blonde shinobi that is.

"Hey where is that blonde kid that resembles Naruto anyway," said Shikamaru "If he isn't here in less than a minute, he will be-" Before he could finish, a slight breeze came through the area, and suddenly Naruto was sitting in meditation in front of the group.

"Uh...did anyone else just see that," Kiba asked, with the rest of the Genin nodding, in shock at how the boy seemed to have appeared with the wind.

"So it seems that you have all made it on time. Since the hour is up, I will explain the second task," Anko told the large mass of Genin, "This place is Training ground 44 and my second home. However, it has another Nickname: The Forest of Death!" the purple haired kunoichi said rather ominously. "The rules are simple: each team will be assigned a Heaven or Earth scroll. the main objective is to acquire the other scroll, and then make it to the tower in the center. You will have five days to complete this task. Any questions" Anko asked.

"Yeah, what about food," Choji asked.

There will be plenty of food to eat out there or get eaten by. Now if there are no more questions, then the second task of the Chunnin exams begins NOW!" the proctor yelled as all of the Genin dashed into the forest, not knowing what they would find.

END CHAPTER

**I hope everyone enjoys the first chapter of the nine-tailed sage. Any comments will be appreciated. I will try to make each chapter around 10,000 words long!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This is the second chapter of the **_**The Nine-Tailed Sage**_**, so I hope you enjoy. Also, I know that it seems like Naruto is OP and God-Like, but I made it seem like that for two reasons: One, the villains will be stronger so later on he will be faced with challenges that he can't defeat even in his current state. Two, he's had three years to train uninterrupted with scrolls that not even the Hokage knows exist, most of which are S-ranked like the Rasengan. Plus, he's going up against pre-timeskip characters, so of course he's going to seem almost god-like right now. Anyway, that's enough of my rambling, now for the second chapter of **_**The Nine-Tailed Sage.**_

Chapter 2

As soon as Anko yelled for the second task to start, Naruto made himself as close to unnoticeable as he could. When he was in position, he closed his eyes, and performed a strange combination of hand signs, and then used the technique that became hidden to the world due to the destruction of the Uzumaki clan, even though only certain Uzumaki clan members could actually perform it.

He created 50 clones that followed the crowd into the forest, and then cancelled the technique. '_Good, now that my security clones are in place, I can enter into the forest and hunt down the other scroll myself while my clones follow the other teams around and watch the forest to see who enters and where from, like I expect a certain snake to at some point,_' Naruto thought to himself as he began his hunt.

(In the forest)

"This doesn't seem like its gonna be too much trouble," a genin told the rest of his team, "I mean, anyone we come across will-" he stopped mid-sentence as he, along with everyone else in his three man genin team, were hit in all of the pressure points by what seemed to be tiny needles that the group had never even seen coming. Within seconds the entire team was on the ground, not able to move a muscle.

"Who could have done something like this? I mean, we are completely immobilized, and if those cards that strange guy had were correct, then no genin could taking this test could possibly be responsible for this," the leader yelled, with the other two agreeing with what he said.

"You are absolutely right," a new voice said, coming from the shadows, "No genin taking this test could be responsible for this. Which is why after I take your Earth scroll I am going to wipe all three of your memories clean, because I am at least Jounin level, even at your age," the voice said to the group.

"Who are you, and what do you mean 'wipe our memories clean'? Also, how could they let someone at a Jounin level compete with us genin," the other member of the group said to the mysterious voice.

"Well you see," said Naruto as he stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself to the group, who were amazed that this guy could have done this to them, "nobody has any clue I am capable of this," with that Naruto walked over to the group and took the scroll. After doing so, he made a hand sign, closed his eyes, and then performed the same technique he used to create security cameras out of shadow clones, but used it to erase the genin's memories. After that he knelt down and stared each group member in the eye, making their pupils grow and then retract down to normal.

"It is done. Now that I have this scroll and the group has no recollection of my abilities, I think I will find a nice clearing, meditate, and watch what is going on," Naruto said as he dashed off, leaving his victims unconscious in the middle of the forest.

(5 hours later)

It had been a long day in the forest of death for Team 7. They had successfully beaten a random genin team from Iwa, and now held both a heaven and earth scroll in their possession. As the day went on, all three members decided to find a clearing in which to make their base camp. After finding a decent clearing in the forest, they made their camp and had to decide who in the group would stay up and watch for enemies.

"Sakura, Sai, you two go to bed. I'll take the first watch," Sasuke told the other two.

"Are you sure Sasuke? You did most of the work in the fight today, why don't I take the first watch," Sai suggested.

"No it's okay. Besides, I have the Sharingan, which gives me an automatic advantage against anyone who decides to mess with us," Sasuke said, which Sai and Sakura both agreed upon.

With that issue settled, Sasuke took the first watch while the other two went to sleep. It was decided that Sai would take the second watch, leaving Sakura with the third watch. As Sasuke took his position, he already felt anxious, like someone was watching him from afar. After a while the feeling subsided, and Sasuke focused on making sure the camp was safe from intruders.

(With Naruto)

'_So that's their location is it? Well, I'm not too far away, and I've got other clones within 100 meters of the camp on all sides, so the camp is safe for now..._' Naruto thought, feeling good that one of the teams is safe. Although he just couldn't shake the feeling of a huge killer intent from outside of his clone's range, which was really strange. He checked on the camp again, and Sasuke was still their. All of a sudden, his clone whipped around, only to see a massive tail pierce through the clone, dispelling it immediately. He quickly went into action mode, and checked his other clones, all of which were in the same predicament. A moment ago, he felt good that one camp was secure, and now he was down four clones and completely blind. 'I've got to get their before something happens...' Naruto thought as he raced away. The strangest thing was that none of his other clones watching any of the other teams were being destroyed.

(With Team Seven)

Sasuke, Sakura and Sai all watched in horror as they were positive that they just saw Naruto get impaled by a snake and disappear into smoke. Sasuke had his Sharingan active, while the other two got into a formation that was best suited for attack and defense.

'_Something is strange about Naruto_,' Sasuke said to himself, '_because even though that was a clone, I saw very faint traces of Chakra going to his eyes, as if he had a dojutsu like my Sharingan or the Hyuuga Clan's Byakugan. Last time I checked, he wasn't a Hyuuga or Uchiha, so why was chakra going to his eyes? I have to know..._' Sasuke finished, still ready for battle.

"Get ready guys, something big is on its way," Sasuke informed his team, with a nod from both Sakura and Sai telling Sasuke they understood and were ready. All of a sudden, like something out of a nightmare, a gigantic mud-colored snake came crashing out of the clearing, aiming to separate the group. That chance never came when a barrage of senbon hit the snake at speeds so fast there wasn't even a sound, and pierced the snake all the way through and out the other side, killing the snake and destroying a large tree in the process.

"Wh-what just happened," Sakura asked, shivering in fear at the fact that tiny senbon needles could have had that much power.

"I don't even know, at this point I'm just as shocked as you are Sakura, " Sasuke said, "let's just hope that whomever it is, they're on our side," the Uchiha finished.

As soon as they got over the initial shock, a massive killer intent came over all three genin, which was something that none of them had ever dealt with before. It was so overpowering that it caused Sasuke to vomit on the ground, almost paralyzing him with fear. '_What is this feeling?! I feel like, like I'm going to..._' and at that moment, a Kusagakure Kunoichi made her appearance, and she had a wicked smile on her face. "Hello, Sasuke-kun," the Kusa Kunoichi said, as if she had known the Uchiha for years.

(With Naruto)

'_So this is why Orochimaru is here_,' Naruto concluded in his head, '_He wants the Sharingan, and who better to go after than the 'last' of the Uchiha, even though Itachi isn't dead yet. Speaking of which, he may be a very valuable asset to my goals...anyway, enough of getting sidetracked, if I don't interfere, then Sasuke will definitely be in trouble. Maybe if I show him the secret of the Uzumaki Clan that has been hidden away from prying eyes for over a century now the Uchiha and his team can escape_,' Naruto said as he decided to take that course of action.

(With Team 7)

The genin team had been holding their own for a while, with Sasuke now too tired to keep fighting after using that fire style technique to burn the Kusa Kunoichi seemingly alive. 'It's done, we've won,' thought the Uchiha. "Ku-ku-ku...I must say I'm impressed, Sasuke-kun. You're good with the Sharingan for your age, and you're definitely _his_ brother. You'll do just fine," Orochimaru said, pulling of the burnt skin covering his left eye, revealing his ghostly pale white skin underneath.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?! WHO ARE YOU," sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs, wanting answers from the man who claimed to know his brother.

"My name is Orochimaru, and what I want...well, you'll find out when we meet again, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru finished. He suddenly used a strange hand sign, and his neck extended up and out, gunning for Sasuke's neck, who was again paralyzed due to Orochimaru's killer intent.

As Orochimaru was closing in on his target, fangs out and ready to bite down upon the Uchiha's neck, his face was smashed away by what seemed to be an extremely powerful kick, and he was sent flying into the forest, causing tree's to crash down as he skidded through the foliage.

As everyone turned their gaze away from the destruction caused by a mystery man whom the group presumed to be a Jounin coming to their aid, they were completely flabbergasted at the fact that the kick came from none other than Naruto Uzumaki himself.

"Naruto, is that you? How did you do that, you're only a gen-" Sasuke started saying before he was stopped abruptly

"Sasuke, get your team and get out of here now. You have no idea how powerful this guy is," Naruto said in the most serious voice any of them had ever heard, "I can buy you and the rest of your squad enough time to get out of here alive. Trust me when I say that even as I am now I am not sure if I can match this guy. Plus, I can give him an incentive to stay and fight me instead of go after you," Naruto said, the rest of team 7 just in complete shock as to how serious Naruto was, even though they knew him as a prankster and a loudmouth. This was not the Naruto they knew or was used to.

"No way, if the Dobe here can handle this guy, then-" Sasuke went to finish before being interrupted again

"No Sasuke, get out of here, now, before he comes back. His whole goal is to mark you with a curse seal so that you will seek him out for power. He will pretend to help you become stronger, when his real goal is to obtain the Uchiha dojutsu, the Sharingan. He already tried taking it from your brother but failed to do so. If you stay here, I cannot guarantee you will come out unmarked. If you leave now, I can still hold him back, so go, NOW," Naruto screamed at Sasuke, who gritted his teeth, but saw that Naruto was dead serious about this.

"Fine, but don't think this makes you any better than me, dobe," Sasuke said, before heading for the tower with the message on the paper.

'_Good, now all that's left is this shit head_,' Naruto thought looking at the destruction his kick caused.

Out of the clearing, Orochimaru shot back at Naruto, who leaned to his left and brought his right knee up into the snake Sannins gut before performing a spinning hook kick to the side of Orochimaru's head, sending him crashing into another tree.

"Give up Orochimaru, you can't beat me," Naruto yelled to the man who rose out of the rubble of the tree he was sent flying into.

"HOW DARE YOU STOP ME FROM GETTING MY HANDS ON THE SHARINGAN?! I WILL END YOU," Orochimaru hissed at Naruto, who only sighed, before closing his eyes, and grabbing the pale mans throat and slamming him up against a tree, his grip getting tighter and his force getting greater, before opening his eyes, and causing Orochimaru's to go wide with shock and a newfound feeling...desire.

As Naruto opened his eyes, they had changed, with the outline of his iris' extending outwards, and his pupil's creating five more concentric circles to follow the original Iris outline to the edge's of his scalera. The light blue color of his scalera also changed color to a dark blue, matching that of his eye color. His eyes were now dark blue with six black colored concentric circles surrounding his tiny black pupil, giving off the impression of rippling water.

'_This can't be! How does this boy possess the eyes of the Sage, and how can he seemingly call upon them at will? Forget the Uchiha, this boy has far more potential than the weakest of the Uchiha Clan, therefore I must mark him_,' Orochimaru thought as he devised the perfect plan.

Orochimaru had to react quickly as he narrowly avoided a flying side kick to the chest from the small Uzumaki. As he leaned out of the way, Orochimaru grabbed the boys left arm and threw the boy at a tree, causing it to snap like a twig. He smiled, as he never expected to be handed another chance at obtaining these eyes, and with someone who seems to be able to control them like the Uchiha or Hyuuga can control their clan's dojutsu. As the perverted snake sannin thought of what he could do with this boy, the same blonde was currently struggling to get up after that last attack.

'_I have to get up now, otherwise I'm bound to be captured by that power-hungry pervert that calls himself a Sannin and he'll get access to everything that was meant to be hidden from people like him,' _ Naruto thought to himself as he willed himself to rise from the path of destruction caused by his body at the hands of Orochimaru, even though his muscles were screaming in pain. The young boy, using his **Rinnegan** to manipulate the gravity around his body, as well as using fuuton manipulation in the surrounding area and raiton manipulation in his body to simulate flight, rushed at incredibly fast speeds towards the now cackling Sannin, with killer intent building up in his small body.

As Naruto approached fast Orochimaru readied himself, getting into a stance that was reminiscent of the snake style of fighting. Naruto burst into the clearing, sending a kick not at Orochimaru but instead at the branch he was standing on. While Orochimaru was distracted for less than a second, it gave Naruto the time he needed as the kick to the branch served the purpose of throwing his opponent off balance as well as giving Naruto a chance to change his direction to upwards, in which the small blonde brought his knee up into Orochimaru's chest and then spun his body around, delivering a very powerful spinning hook kick into the Sannins ribcage, after which he spun around and placed the top of his left foot onto Orochimaru's left shoulder blade and the sole of his right foot onto Orochimaru's left bicep. After his feet were in place he sent raiton chakra into his left and right calves, which was then used to promptly shatter the left shoulder blade of the snake sannin as well as tear all muscles in the left arm of Orochimaru.

The force of both attacks on the man made him scream in pain, and would have been a very big issue with most shinobi. However, Orochimaru wasn't like most shinobi, and instead of Orochimaru crashing into a large tree like Naruto had hoped would happen, it was a mud clone. '_Damn, he is one tough son of a bitch, I'll give him that_,' Naruto thought, panting lightly from his current fight with one of the three legendary Sannin of Konohagakure. '_However, I just need to stall long enough for Sasuke and his team to get word to the other Jounin waiting at the tower_,' Naruto finished, only to see Orochimaru materialize in front of him.

"I must say that I'm impressed, Naruto-kun. You are definitely stronger than all of the other Genin competing this year," stated Orochimaru, an evil grin plastered on his pale face.

"Thanks for the complement," stated naruto in a monotone voice, releasing a small amount of killer intent, telling the snake that he was not messing around.

"Well I guess then it's time to end this. I'll make it very simple to understand why I'm here, Naruto-kun: you have something that I want, and with my help, you will harness its power," Orochimaru stated simply before releasing the largest amount of killer intent Naruto had ever felt.

This had little effect on Naruto was unable to move due to the killer intent, Orochimaru threw a kunai that grazed the boy, an action that at first puzzled the tiny blonde. '_Why would-_' Naruto was thinking, then at the last second he realized why a single kunai was thrown by the man he was facing. '_Clever trick, had I not trained myself to see through deceiving tactics such as this one, I would have fallen for it_,' Naruto thought as he used his Rinnegan's gravity control to repel the incoming Kunai.

Orochimaru scowled at the blondes ability to figure out his plan to drug the boy with toxins used specifically for knocking an enemy out, when all of a sudden he felt a slight pull on his being, which drastically increased to a point where the rest of his ribs shattered and his spine cracked, making the snake sannin howl in pain. As he was mentally cursing the boy and trying to move his right arm to make a single handed seal for a **kawarimi**, he failed to notice the spinning blue orb in the blonde jinchuuriki's right hand until it was too late.

"This is for trying to take something that doesn't belong to you, you slimy bastard! **ODAMA RASENGAN**," Naruto screamed as he slammed the basketball sized orb of chakra into the center of the wide-eyed man's chest, also activating his gravity manipulation to launch Orochimaru even further than he would have if Naruto only used his **Rasengan** on him.

After being pleased with the damage he had done, Naruto turned and leapt towards the tower, unaware that someone decided to stick around after Naruto had finished with his foe.

(3 hours later)

'_Man, I should get some sleep. Who knew that fending off one of the Sannin would be so difficult_,' Naruto thought as he checked in on each of his security clones before dispelling them, deactivating his Rinnegan, and camouflaging himself before drifting off into the subconscious.

(Naruto's mindscape)

As Naruto drifted off, six figures watched from inside of Naruto, all with stoic looks on their faces.

(The next day)

Naruto awoke, rubbing his head and looking around the forest, trying to remember all that had happened.

'_Well it seems that I haven't been found out,' _Naruto thought before making sure he had both scrolls, 'and it seems that no one took either of my scrolls, which is a good thing as well I suppose,' Naruto finished. As he was about to take off, a messenger bird came to him with a note. As he took the note and opened it up, it read,

'_Naruto, _

_Mangetsu Hōzuki has been recruited by Zabuza-san, and I am currently on my way to meet up with and escort the man you have personally taken interest in back to our main base. The rest of the Jinchuuriki have also been located, and we are ready to move as soon as you are. That is all._

_Haku'_

'It seems things are moving smoothly as I expected they would. Once this tournament is over I'll return to Uzu with Gaara Sabaku and we shall move on the rescue of the Jinchuuriki and their bijuu,' Naruto smiled as he talked inwardly to himself while on his way to the tower to complete this part of the exam.

(10 minutes later)

When Naruto made it to the tower, he noticed that he had arrived before anyone else had, meaning that he had a lot of time for rest and relaxation. He opened his scroll, only for it to give him instructions on where to go in five days time. As he destroyed both scrolls with a silver flame he created in the palm of his hand and left to go to his living quarters, he saw the team from Suna arrive, with Gaara giving him a quick glance before they went off to a side room.

(4 days later)

It had been 5 days since the beginning of the second task, and since then a lot had happened. After Naruto had , and everything had returned to normal, even though nobody knew the identity of the gennin that fought Orochimaru which was abnormal in its own right. As the days rolled by, more and more teams came through the tower entrance, albeit only about 15 teams.

Once all of the teams had made it through, everyone was escorted through the tower and into a large spacious room with a big screen, tiled floors, two balconies on either walls for viewing purposes, and a large stone statue of two hands coming together to form a handsign. In the center of the room stood most of Konoha's Genin squad leaders, which consisted of Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, and Maito Gai.

As Hiruzen spoke to the genin that were in the room, Naruto was looking around at the competition and was certain that none of the Genin currently present could even give him a run for his money, with Gaara being the only possible exception out of the bunch. What intrigued him, even though he couldn't make out what was being said, was the argument between Sakura and Sasuke. From what he could tell, Sakura was upset for some reason at Sasuke, and he was being stubborn about something. What was interesting was that it seemed like sasuke had a mark of some sort on his neck, although Naruto discarded the thought, coming to the conclusion that Sasuke was probably just injured in combat or something.

"...The first match will be Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akadō, everyone else please exit the floor and go to the balcony please," the proctor, a man by the name of Hayate Gekko, informed the crowd.

'_Time to find out what you've learned while this match goes on, Naruto_,' the third hokage smirks before he sees that Naruto has created a separate balcony for himself, avoiding the impromptu interrogation the third was going to give him.

(Elsewhere)

"It seems you're still as powerful with a sword as I remember Mangetsu," Zabuza said as he was forced back from his previous clash with his fellow swordsman.

"I think the same can be said about you, Zabuza-san. However, I've just finished warming up, so don't expect me to be holding back any more," Mangetsu said as he readied himself for another clash with his fellow swordsman.

"Same here Mangetsu-san," Zabuza said as he charged his friend with an unrelenting force that had the same power as a small earthquake.

'_Amazing...this is the true power that two of the legendary swordsman of the Mist contain...and they're just starting to release their power_,' Haku thought as he returned to the base with the newest member of Naruto's ragtag group of powerhouses.

"Zabuza-sama, Mangetsu-sama," Haku said, as the two swordsman were currently in a power struggle, "I have returned with our newest member, so I believe introductions are in order," Haku said as he stepped out of the way. Zabuza and Mangetsu both leapt backwards and looked over at their newest member, the sight of which made both swordsman widen their eyes if only a small amount.

'_This just got interesting_,' thought Mangetsu.

'_Seems like the Gaki isn't messing around...I like it_,' thought Zabuza with a smirk hidden by the bandages covering his mouth

"Hello Zabuza-san, Mangetsu-san, I'm sure you know who I am based off of your reaction, but allow me introduce myself. My name is Itachi Uchiha."

(Back with Naruto)

So far the fights had not really intrigued Naruto all that much. The first match was Sasuke versus some sound Genin, who had an interesting ability in which he could absorb his opponents chakra, which gave the Uchiha quite a challenge. However, the rest of the matches just seemed to bore him, and he kept finding himself on the verge of falling asleep on multiple occasions.

"...Naruto Uzumaki, please report to the floor for your match, unless you are willing to forfeit your match against Kiba Inuzuka," the proctor said, which Naruto woke up to hear just in time.

'_Oh right, my match. Shouldn't take too long, then I can go back to sleep_,' was Naruto's last thought before appearing on the floor in a shunshin.

"Alright Kiba, just forfeit now so I can go back to sleep and you can leave unharmed. If you don't then I can't guarantee you will walk away uninjured from this fight," Naruto announced while still rubbing his eyes and yawning, which shocked everyone that someone would be so blunt.

'Who does this Naruto think he is,' was the thought of all of the Genin except those that saw and heard about his fight in the forest of death.

"YEAH RIGHT! LIKE I WOULD SURRENDER TO THE LIKES OF YOU," Kiba yelled out loud, which garnered the support of all of the Genin except Sasuke, who just shook his head, seeing that Naruto was being brutally honest with Kiba even though he didn't seem to be acting that way.

"Don't say I didn't warn you Kiba," Naruto said aloud before getting into a loose stance while Kiba got into a slightly modified version of his clan's stance.

'_He thinks he can beat me? No way, I've got this in the bag_,' Kiba thought to himself while smirking.

'_I wonder how many flaws the Jonin caught in his stance? Also, I wonder if I could turn Ramen into a plausible weapon of some sort_,' Naruto pondered with a far off look in his eyes.

"If both competitors are ready, then you may begin!" the instructor yelled before jumping back and away from the competitors.

As soon as the match began, Kiba rushed forward, only to trip over two pieces of the floor that had mysteriously come up from the ground, leaving him wide open.

'_SHIT!_' Kiba yelled inwardly as Naruto simply vanished into thin air, which was a big shock to those that hadn't seen Naruto perform this feat yet. As soon as Naruto vanished, he reappeared in front of his opponent who tried to punch the blonde. What happened next made everyone except for Gaara sick to their stomachs, as Naruto proceeded to snap Kiba's right arm in three different places, grab Akamaru off of Kiba's head and fling him at a wall, which incapacitated the small puppy, and knee Kiba in the gut. Naruto then flipped over Kiba and grabbed his right arm and, with a sickening crunch and blood curdling scream, rotated it behind his head so much that the force tore all of the muscles and snapped his collarbone, making it so that his forearm was parallel to the ground behind his back. The pain caused Kiba to black out, which meant that he could no longer compete.

"Since Kiba Inuzuka is unable to continue, the winner is Naruto Uzumaki," the proctor said as Naruto went back to his balcony, where he once again went back to sleep. Everyone else however was in complete shock that someone could go from being seemingly lazy to completely brutal and then back to lazy again.

'_What is this guy?_' thought most of the Genin except for the red-haired jinchuuriki who had a calm demeanor on the outside, but was going crazy on the inside.

'_That was INVIGORATING! I MUST PROVE MY EXISTENCE WITH HIM!_' Gaara thought to himself.

'_Well that was less than exciting for me, I would have spent my time better sleeping. Anyhow I hope that enticed you enough, Gaara_,' Naruto thought before going back to sleep.

(1 hour later)

Naruto awoke as the last match was ending, and saw that Lee was getting his left arm and leg crushed by Gaara who was in a crater with sand all around the room. '_Looks like the untouchable Gaara isn't so untouchable_,' Naruto thought groggily as he made his way down to the floor with all of the other contestants that won their respective matches.

"I congratulate all that have won their respective matches in the preliminary rounds. Now if you will direct your attention up to the monitor, you will see your opponents for the finals, which will be held in one months time," the Third Hokage said as the matches were announced.

'_So it looks like I'm facing the Hyuuga prodigy Neji and Gaara is facing the Uchiha brat Sasuke. That's all I need to know_,' Naruto finished as he flashed out of existence when a breeze came through the room even though there was no reason for a breeze to have occurred.

(The next day)

Naruto was just getting started with his daily routine when he felt a strange presence lurking around him. '_So Gaara has come to watch me eh? Well I better make sure he gets a damn good show to make him see how strong I am at a fraction of my power without the assistance of Kurama_,' Naruto said as he summoned up a group of 100 clones. "Alright guys, this is gonna be a Kenjutsu warm-up so you know the drill," Naruto said as his clones processed what they just heard and got into formation. '_Alright Gaara, I hope you're in for a show_,' Naruto said to himself as he prepared mentally. "**Kuchiyose: Requiem**," Naruto said as a gigantic blade appeared from a seal made on his right wrist.

'_Yes Uzumaki, Mother must have...YOUR BLOOD!_' Gaara screamed to himself as his eyes widened and went bloodshot, as well as donning a wide smile on his face that stretched from ear to ear as he heard the sound of clones being dispersed all around him.

(With Sasuke and Kakashi)

So far this day had been more than uneventful for Sasuke. He wanted to know why the _dobe _was so powerful, and what he needed to do in order to become stronger than him. After all, he saw what the small blonde did to that strange man in the forest of death as well as Naruto's performance in the preliminary exams where he snapped most of Kiba's bones and muscles without hesitation.

'I must achieve that level of skill! If I do then I can finally make Itachi grovel at my feet like I'm destined to do!' was the current mindset of the Uchiha Avenger as he and Kakashi finally came to a stop.

"Why are we stopping Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke asked the silver haired man.

"We are stopping because I am going to teach you an A-Rank **Raiton** Jutsu that will help you in your fight against Gaara; However, this technique is only to be used as a last resort jutsu if things start getting out of control," Kakashi announced, making Sasuke's eyes widen in anticipation. "The first thing we have to do is make sure that curse mark you received won't bother you much."

(Naruto's Mindscape)

'_**BROTHERS AND SISTERS, IT IS TIME TO BEGIN HIS TRAINING**_,' a dark figure said to 9 other figures that were in all different shapes and sizes

'_**ARE YOU SURE? AS IT STANDS FROM HIS TIME TRAINING ALONE HE IS LEAPS AND BOUNDS ABOVE HIS COMPETITION**_,' a female said to the male that had made the announcement in the first place.

'_**YES I AM SURE. EVEN THOUGH HE IS MUCH FARTHER AHEAD THAN HIS COMPETITION, IN ORDER TO ACHIEVE HIS GOAL HE NEEDS OUR HELP, AND HE NEEDS IT NOW**_,' the apparent leader stated, which the other beings agreed upon.

'_**FINE, I AM IN AGREEMENT. NOW HOW SHALL WE CALL HIM IN, AND WHAT WILL WE TEACH THE YOUNG SAGE**_,' the female stated which got everyone wondering the exact same thing that was just stated.

'_**I BELIEVE THE FOX IN THE CAGE CAN BE OF ASSISTANCE, AM I RIGHT**_,' the male leader said, looking over at the Nine-Tailed Fox that sat inside of a cage in Naruto's mind.

'**I WILL DESTROY YOU IF NARUTO EVER PERMITS ME TO DO SO**,' the Kyuubi stated with enough killer intent to make Orochimaru quiver in fear, '**BUT YES I CAN AND WILL BE OF ASSISTANCE TO YOU SINCE IT PERTAINS TO THE KIT'S TRAINING**,' the Kyuubi told the 10 beings that surrounded one gigantic yin and yang symbol in the blonde's mind, with 5 surrounding the yin and 5 surrounding the yang.

'_**THANK YOU, KURAMA**_,' the leader stated to the fox, who proceeded to concentrate on calling Naruto into his mindscape.

(With Naruto)

Naruto had just finished dispelling the last of his clones with a simple strike from his gigantic sword when he was suddenly pulled into his mind scape. 'What could Kurama possibly want now,' was Naruto's thought before he discovered he was in the center of a gigantic yin and yang circle.

'What is going on here,' Naruto asked before 11 humanoid figures appeared in designated area's around the circle.

'_**SO THIS IS THE BRAT THAT WILL BE HIS SUCCESSOR**_,' one of the figure's spoke in a gruff and deep voice.

'I_**T APPEARS SO TIGER-SAN**_,' one of the female's said as Naruto had a look of confusion on his face.

'If you don't mind me asking, who are you all and why am I here,' Naruto asked in a polite manor.

'_**AWW HE'S SO ADORABLE, I THINK I FOUND MY FUTURE MATE**_,' another female said with enough conviction and giddiness in her voice to make Naruto's face turn bright red and have everyone turn towards her.

'_**PHOENIX-SAN THAT'S ENOUGH! WE HAVE MORE PRESSING MATTERS TO DISCUSS**_,' another man that had the most authority in his booming voice spoke to the girl that was currently thinking some rather impure thoughts.

'I don't mean to sound rude or anything but I'd still like to know why I'm wasting my time here when I could be training for-' Naruto never got to finish as he was interrupted by yet another one of the five people surrounding the circle.

'_**LISTEN HERE BRAT, WHAT WE WILL BE OFFERING TO YOU WILL BE MORE BENEFICIAL TO YOU THAN ANYTHING ELSE YOU COULD POSSIBLY IMAGINE, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR, YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE**_-' the man ranted before he felt a killing intent directed to him that was so powerful he was brought down to one knee.

'_**THAT WILL BE ENOUGH OUT OF YOU FALCON-SAN! THOUGH YOU MAY BE RIGHT ABOUT HIS ATTITUDE AND WHAT WE ARE WILLING TO GIVE HIM, BUT SCREAMING ABOUT IT WILL CHANGE NOTHING, BUT IT WILL WASTE VALUABLE TIME THAT WE DON'T HAVE AND CAN'T AFFORD EVEN IF WE WANTED TO. NOW EVERYONE STAY QUIET AND LET ME DO THE TALKING**_,' the man with the gruff authoritative voice from before said before bringing the pressure in the room back down to a reasonable level.

'_**NOW, LET ME INTRODUCE MYSELF TO YOU, YOUNG SAGE**_,' the apparent leader said to Naruto.

'_**I AM THE SPIRIT OF AIR IN ONE OF MY TWO PHYSICAL FORMS, THIS BEING THE HUMAN FORM**_,' the air spirit said in his current form, which took on the look of a man in his mid-30's who was sporting blue and silver armor with a large curved blade that was as big as Zabuza Momochi's Kubikiribocho but resembled a dragon's tail instead of an executioner's blade. as he transformed into a gigantic silver and blue dragon that was almost as big as the Kyuubi.

'_**THIS HOWEVER,' **_the man said as he transformed into a gigantic silver and blue dragon that was almost as big as the Kyuubi. _**IS MY PRIMARY FORM, WHICH IS ONE OF THE MANY REPRESENTATIONS OF THE AIR SPIRIT, A DRAGON**_.' the giant silver dragon stated to the shocked Naruto.

'_**NOW THAT MY INTRODUCTION IS OUT OF THE WAY, I SHALL INTRODUCE YOU TO EVERYONE ELSE IN THE ROOM, AND THEN TELL YOU OF OUR INTENTIONS YOUNG SAGE**_,' the giant talking dragon told the still shocked Naruto.

'_**TO MY IMMEDIATE LEFT IS THE SPIRIT OF WATER SHARK-SAN, TO MY RIGHT IS THE SPIRIT OF EARTH WOLF-SAN, TO THE LEFT OF SHARK-SAN IS THE SPIRIT OF LIGHTNING FALCON-SAN, AND FINALLY TO THE RIGHT OF WOLF-SAN IS THE SPIRIT OF FIRE PHOENIX-SAN**_,' with each spirit introduced they all transformed into their respective primary forms.

'_**NICE TO MEET YA KID**_,' the gigantic black Timber wolf said to Naruto, which made Naruto grin since he was sure that they would make great friends.

'_**YOU'RE FINE BY ME YOUNG SAGE**_,' the giant shark said to Naruto.

'_**JUST KNOW THAT WHEN YOU ARE OF AGE I INTEND TO SHOW YOU THE VIRTUES OF ADULTHOOD**_,' the giant phoenix said with a lust-filled undertone that made Naruto blush but also turned him on a little bit.

'_**HMPH, JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE HIS SUCCESSOR DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT I THINK YOU'RE AN UNGRATEFUL BRAT THAT GOT LUCKY TO BE IN THE POSITION YOU'RE IN RIGHT NOW**_,' the giant falcon said with a serious and venomous tone that Naruto ignored at that moment.

'It's truly an honor to meet the five elemental spirits, but why have you called me here and who are those other people on the other side Dragon-sama,' Naruto asked the air spirit.

'_**WE WILL REVEAL WHO WE ARE AND WHY WE ARE HERE AFTER THEY HAVE FINISHED WITH YOU**_,' the man who was standing across from the air spirit told young Naruto who just nodded in agreement.

'_**NOW IT IS TIME TO GIVE YOU THE REASON AS TO WHY WE ARE HERE, WHICH IS SIMPLE: TRAINING**_,' the giant dragon told Naruto.

'What do you mean? I mean, if you're talking elemental training then I've already mastered three of the five elements, so that would mean-'

'_**SHUT UP AND LISTEN BRAT, SINCE THE KIND OF TRAINING WE WILL OFFER YOU CANNOT BE TAUGHT OR LEARNED ANYWHERE ELSE IN THE ELEMENTAL NATIONS**_,' the spirit of lightning told the blonde who was clearly confused.

'_**THANK YOU FALCON-SAN. NOW WHAT I AM ABOUT TO OFFER YOU WILL MAKE YOU ONE OF THE STRONGEST SHINOBI TO EVER GRACE THE EARTH, AND WITH ENOUGH TIME AND EFFORT YOU COULD BECOME AS STRONG IF NOT STRONGER THAN US BOY**_,' the wind spirit said to Naruto which made the blonde's eyes widen at this proclamation.

'_**WHAT WE ARE OFFERING IS A CHANCE TO TRULY BE AN ELEMENTAL MASTER BY HAVING ALL OF THE PRIMARY ELEMENTS, AS WELL AS LIGHTNING TO AN EXTENT, AT YOUR BECK AND CALL. WITH THIS TRAINING YOU WILL ALSO BE ABLE TO HAVE SOME OF THE SUB-ELEMENTS AT YOUR DISPOSAL AS LONG AS THEY ARE NOT A KEKKEI-GENKAI LIKE CRYSTAL RELEASE**_,' the giant silver dragon told the boy, who was ecstatic at having the ability to do what sounded like the impossible.

'Wait, so will I have to use chakra in order to perform techniques I learn from this training,' Naruto asked, which was a valid question.

'_**WE WILL EXPLAIN MORE AS THE MONTH GOES ON, BUT THE SHORT ANSWER IS NO, YOU WILL NOT. ALSO, AS A BONUS WE WILL TEACH TO MASTER MOST KENJUTSU FORMS AS WELL AS A WIDE VARIETY OF WEAPONRY THAT YOU CAN USE LIKE IT'S SECOND NATURE**_,' the earth spirit said to Naruto, who just nodded and smiled in anticipation.

'_I am gonna kick so much ass it's not even funny,' _Naruto thought to himself

'_**NOW THAT EVERYTHING IS IN ORDER, WE SHOULD BEGIN THE TRAINING! KNOW THIS, YOU WILL BARELY HAVE THE ABILITY TO COMMAND EVEN ONE ELEMENT BEFORE THE FINAL EXAMS, SO YOU WILL HAVE TO RELY ON YOUR NIN AND TAIJUTSU DURING THE FINAL EXAMS. SO NOW THAT ALL OF THE EXPLAINING IS OUT OF THE WAY, WE SHALL BEGIN YOUR TRAINING**_,' the air spirit said as all of the other spirits transformed down into human form.

(Elsewhere)

In the council chamber sat the civilian council along with the three elders of Konoha. Everyone was talking amongst themselves before the three elders went to the front of the room with Danzo Shimura standing at the center of the three with Koharu to his left and Homura to his right. Soon the room began to quiet down as Danzo looked over the crowd that stood before him.

"Good evening council. I stand before you to announce that the plan to rid Konoha of the Demon and destroy its home is coming along smoothly. So far we have enough evidence to have it deported from our village, and we know where it lives," Danzo said getting an uproar of cheers and an applause from the council. "However, we do not know how many followers the demon fox has, but we do know that it is not enough to be of great concern as they will all perish along with the demon they follow," Danzo told the group in front of him with cheers erupting from the people.

"When will we be finally rid of the Demon," one council member shouted.

"Does he have any offspring and if so when will we execute the demon spawns," another council member yelled.

"Should the children of this village have their minds inspected by Inoichi to be sure that they weren't corrupted by the demon," yet another council member shouted.

"Everyone settle down and I will gladly answer all of your questions," Danzo said as he waited for the council to quiet down.

"To answer your questions, we will be rid of him after the Chuunin exam finals are over even if he comes out victorious, as far as we know he does not have any offspring to worry about and if he did and they were present in the village I would have had ROOT deal with its execution, and finally no we don't need to have Inoichi inspect the minds of the children," Danzo finished answering the incredibly ignorant questions of the civilian council.

"Now that the questions are out of the way, I will explain the plan to you all as to insure that nobody else could possibly be blamed for what will be the greatest day in Konoha's history," Danzo said to the council, all of whom stood and applauded for their misguided leader.

(1 month later)

The month of training before the Chuunin exam finals had finally come to an end. The arena had finally filled up completely, meaning that it was time to start the matches. All of the finalists had made their way to the floor except for Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. As the last people took their seats the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi stood and gave his speech which welcomed everyone to Konoha for the Chuunin Exam Finals. As he finished he sat down and Genma Shiranui stood to announce the first match.

"Would Neji Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki please come to the floor for the first match," Genma announced as everyone else left except for Neji.

"Well proctor, it seems as though Naruto will not be coming. Please announce me as winner and you can-" Neji was just about to finish before a roar could be heard throughout the Hidden leaf Village.

As everyone was still trying to figure out what that loud roar was a shadow dive bombed the arena causing everyone to scream. Just before the ANBU went to attack, the dust was cleared by a powerful gust of wind, revealing a giant silver and blue dragon in the arena as well as its rider who was wearing a cloak to mask his identity.

"Don't count me out just yet Neji," the mysterious man said.

"Who are you and why did you say that," Neji demanded.

"It's me, Naruto Uzumaki, here to kick your fate-loving ass," Naruto said as he removed the cloak, shocking everyone and infuriating Danzo to no end, even though he didn't show it physically.

'_How does that boy have what appears to be a summons, it being a dragon no less? This is impossible, but the plan will continue as scheduled_,' Danzo thought to himself as he sat and relaxed in his chair.

(with the other rookies)

To say that the rookie nine were surprised was a great understatement. All of the Konoha rookies shared the same basic thought, which was the fact that this was the Naruto they knew from back in the day and that he somehow had a dragon with him.

'_Just because the baka has a dragon does not make him cooler than Sasuke-kun! In fact when this is done I'm going to force him to give that stupid dragon to Sasuke-kun since Naruto does not deserve it! That way Sasuke-kun will fall in love with me and Ino-pig will have to admit that I won! CHA!_' was Sakura's thought while the blonde Yamanaka was having rather impure thoughts of the blonde while also drooling over him.

'_Naruto-kun..._' was the thought of the Hyuga clan heir that was watching with the rest of the rookies.

(With the Hokage)

'_So you really have changed a lot Naruto. I surely would have expected you to hold a Summons contract, namely the contract like your Father before you and your mentor Jiraiya, but to hold the Dragon contract is really something Naruto. If I know Minato-san then he would be proud of you Naruto. I just wonder what other secrets you hold..._' Hiruzen pondered as the Kazekage entered the Kage viewing booth with a pair of Sunagakure ANBU.

"Kazekage-dono, you're later than you said you would be. I hope you didn't have any trouble getting here," Hiruzen said to the Kazekage.

"No I didn't have any trouble getting here, I just had an emergency meeting with my advisor discussing the possible location of Akasuna no Sasori, the ninja that betrayed our village and kidnapped my predecessor the third Kazekage, and how we should act upon it," the Kazekage told Hiruzen who just nodded in agreement.

"So that's the boy I keep hearing so much about, the one with the blonde hair that apparently can appear and disappear into the breeze, leaving only a few leaves behind as an indicator that he was even there in the first place," the Kazekage said which seemed odd to the Hokage that the Kazekage would know of such things.

"Yes that's him, but I must know how you became aware of his ability Kazekage-dono," Hiruzen said to the leader of the sand village.

"Ahh that is a valid question, and I have an answer for you. You see, with my children all competing in the final exams I was able to get intel on the boy in question. If that wasn't enough he is the talk of the elemental nations, as he has appeared in small skirmishes in pretty much every major land, with that move being compared to the Hiraishin that made the Yondaime Hokage famous," the Kazekage said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh really," Hiruzen said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, in fact it is said that during a storm he wiped out a mercenary force by himself without even making an appearance due to the storm's wind constantly blowing. When the battle was over, all that remained were the bodies of the dead and leaves scattered everywhere," the Kazekage said, shocking the Hokage.

'Naruto…,' the Hokage thought as he turned to watch the match as it began.

(with Naruto and Neji)

Naruto stood across the field from Neji as the two were sizing each other up. Neji had a smug look on his face like he somehow knew the outcome before the match even began.

"Naruto, just give up now, as fate has already decided the winner here. No matter how hard you train, you have already been destined to lose, so just give up and you can still walk away unharmed and with some dignity left," Neji said with an arrogant tone. "However, if you do not give up then I cannot guarantee your-"

"Proctor, can we start so I can show this guy how wrong he is," Naruto said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"If both competitors are ready then you may begin," Genma yelled and jumped backwards away from the action that was bound to ensue.

"Foolish Naruto, don't say I didn't warn you. **Byakugan**," Neji yelled as he activated his clan's sacred Dojutsu, the **Byakugan**, and rushed Naruto at a speed most people would consider to be chuunin-level speed.

"Time to end this as fate has decided! **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō** **: two palms, four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms, thirty-two palms**," Neji said, hitting all of Naruto's Tenketsu points and closing them with Juken enhanced strikes before stopping after thirty two palms.

'_Now to finish him off like I was destined to_,' Neji thought to himself.

"You're finished Naruto! **SIXTY-FOUR PALMS**," Neji yelled before finishing his technique, closing the remaining tenketsu points that he could see as well as launching the blonde backwards where he crashed into the ground and lay still.

"Proctor, you can call the match as he won't be getting up anytime soon, and if he does he won't be able to use chakra since I closed his Tenketsu points. It's like I said...," Neji said as he tuned to walk away, "...I was destined to win from the-"

"Is that all you've got, Neji?"

As Neji turned to see Naruto get up, he smirked at the blonde. Neji knew he had disabled most if not all of Naruto's chakra network, so defeating him would be a sinch.

Or so he thought.

"Naruto this effort is fruitless. You cannot use Chakra while I still have plenty left. just give up already," Neji said to Naruto with a still arrogant tone.

"Oh Neji, you think you've won, which is amusing to say the least. Now it's my turn to show you how wrong you are and wipe out that smug attitude of yours," Naruto said as he went from not caring to deadly serious.

"Fine, but it's your funeral-" Neji never finished that sentence as he was hit by a a concentrated wind blast to his midsection that sent him crashing into the wall behind him at breakneck speeds. While everyone in the arena had a look of complete shock on their faces, Naruto just stood with a stoic yet impassive look on his face as he retracted his outstretched right arm.

"Neji, you always belittle everyone and tell them you're better than they are simply because you are a prodigy in your clan. You talk about fate all the time and how everyone's fate is to lose to you, yet you never even think of the possibility that you may be wrong and that 'fate' may not always be right," Naruto said to the prodigy of the Hyuga clan.

"In fact, your Doujutsu pales in comparison to that of the Uchiha Clan's **Sharingan**. However, even the **Sharingan** is not all that it's cracked up to be, since there is a third Doujutsu that puts both the the Uchiha's and the Hyuga's Doujutsu to shame," Naruto announced in an authoritative tone that boomed throughout the stadium, making everyone wonder what could be greater than both the **Sharingan** and the **Byakugan**.

At this point Neji had finally gotten out of the wall and started to slowly walk back to Naruto, seething in anger at what the supposed _dead-last_ had done and said to him.

"You really expect me to believe your foolish story, Naruto? There is no third Doujutsu that puts both the **Byakugan** and **Sharingan** to shame. You're just upset since you're not special like the Hyuga or our arch-rival the Uchiha," Neji said with a cocky attitude and a smirk that Naruto was going to take great pleasure in smacking off of Neji's face as soon as he dropped the bombshell that he possessed the legendary Rinnegan, which was just passed off as a myth since nobody was known to possess it.

"Well since you don't believe me then let me show you how wrong you are Neji," Naruto said before sending chakra to his eyes. As he did, his eyes started to change as they had in the forest of death, revealing the Rinnegan.

'_How is this possible? I've never seen this Doujutsu before! More importantly, why does Naruto possess it_,' were Neji's thoughts, awestruck that the dead-last had a Doujutsu.

(Kage Booth)

To say that Hiruzen was dumbfounded was a massive understatement. He knew that as soon as the Chuunin exams were over the council was going to be on him about forcing Naruto to stay in the village, at least until he produced a child that had the Rinnegan, and then he would probably be killed. No, he wasn't going to let that happen, not to Naruto if he could help it.

'_Naruto, to think that you had been hiding this from the world from so long. I only hope you will explain how you attained such a feat by yourself_,' Hiruzen thought to himself as he watched the match with a feeling of pride for the boy that he considered to be his adoptive grandson.

'_Kukuku...this has just become very interesting indeed. Let's just see how you match up against him when it comes to Rinnegan ability Naruto-kun_,' the Kazekage thought to himself as he viewed Naruto very carefully.

(with Danzo)

For the first time in a very long time, Danzo was physically shocked. He knew that Naruto contained the Kyuubi no Kitsune within him, unlike most of the villagers who only saw the boy as the Kyuubi in a human form, and wanted that power for his own personal gain, but this was something else. Seeing this boy contain the Rinnegan, well this changed everything, as the boy was now his number one priority, even overshadowing his quest to take the seat of Hokage from the man whom he felt didn't deserve it.

'_Don't become too attached to those eyes of yours brat, for I shall take them and make them mine, along with the Kyuubi, which will ensure my rightful place as Hokage of this village_,' thought Danzo as he got excited at the thought of having the most legendary Doujutsu in his personal arsenal. Hell, he would even go as far as removing the stolen eye of Shisui Uchiha, which he would of course destroy so that it wouldn't fall into the hands of anyone else, to obtain the blonde brats eyes, whom he deemed unworthy of possessing such a rare Doujutsu.

(With the rookie 9)

All of Naruto's former classmates were dumbfounded when they learned that the Naruto they knew and loved had a Doujutsu like Neji, Hinata and Sasuke, although his seemed to be much different than the Byakugan or the Sharingan. Most were thinking along the lines of '_How does he have a Doujutsu_,' while some were impressed like Ino, meanwhile others just expected as much coming from Naruto.

"YOSH! NARUTO-KUN'S FLAMES OF YOUTH HAVE GROWN TO BE BIGGER, BRIGHTER AND HOTTER THAN EVER BEFORE! FROM NOW ON HE IS MY ETERNAL RIVAL," Rock Lee yelled at the top of his lungs as he continued to watch the match with a new-found gleam in his eyes.

"Okay, he has a Doujutsu, but it sure as hell isn't cooler or better than Sasuke-kun's **Sharingan**! In fact the Sharingan is definitely superior to that lame excuse of a Doujutsu that the Naruto has! CHA," Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs, still proving to be a useless fangirl as always.

'_Troublesome..._' Shikamaru thought as the rest of the rookies ignored Sakura and continued to watch the match.

(Naruto vs Neji)

After getting over his initial shock, Neji readied himself for what the blonde would throw at him, since he foolishly thought that he was fated to win.

"It doesn't matter that you seem to have a Doujutsu that no other clan has, fate has already chosen the victor, and I'm sorry to say it isn't you. Now just give up, since you can't do Ninjutsu as I've closed off your tenketsu points with my **Juken** strikes," Neji said with a confident smirk as he thought he had the upper hand against Naruto.

Naruto just stood there glaring at his opponent with an impassive look on his face. '_So he thinks my Chakra points are closed off does he? Well maybe I should just show him the fruits of my training with Dragon-san and Wolf-san_,' Naruto thought to himself as he decided on a course of action that would stump everyone watching.

"Neji, you may have closed off my Chakra network, but that barely even touches the surface of what I've learned in the past month. I'll give you the opportunity to forfeit now before you get hurt, which I highly recommend you do," Naruto said making Neji visibly upset at Naruto's words.

"WHO DO YOU TAKE ME FOR! I WILL NOT FORFEIT TO THE LIKES OF YOU! FATE HAS DECIDED THE VICTOR ALREADY, SO IT IS YOU WHO SHOULD FORFEIT BEFORE I DESTROY YOU," Neji yelled before rushing at Naruto, Byakugan flaring madly.

"I'm sorry, but by being as stubborn as you are, you asked for this," Naruto said as he stamped his foot on the ground, which brought a thin earthen pole ascending upwards from the ground into Neji's gut before receding back into the ground. As Neji was stopped by this attack, Naruto hop-skipped forward landing in a front stance before thrusting both hands forward as punches into thin air. This resulted in two very large boulders being ripped from the earth and launched at Neji, who was hit by one of the boulders on the left side of his body, effectively spinning him around and letting the other boulder smash into his back, launching him at breakneck speeds into the wall that was initially behind him before Naruto hit him with the first boulder.

"Time to show you the power of my Doujutsu, Neji," Naruto said as his eyes began to glow blue.

"**Banshō Ten'in**," Naruto yelled as Neji was ripped from the wall and forced back to Naruto, flying through the air at a fast rate of speed. As he grew closer Naruto stamped his front foot down and a slab of earth extended out at a diagonal angle, hitting Neji square in the gut before Naruto disappeared from view and then reappeared a second later in the air, right leg cocked back before he delivered a devastatingly powerful roundhouse kick to Neji's left arm with a loud boom, breaking not only his arm but also cracking a couple of his ribs before the Hyuuga prodigy coughed up blood and was sent at the wall on his right hand side. He didn't hit the wall as expected due to Naruto disappearing from sight in one instant and then delivering the Hyuuga an uppercut, which sent Neji sky high, but at an arch instead of straight up.

'Time to finish this,' Naruto thought to himself as he again disappeared then reappeared above Neji.

"I told you to forfeit, but you didn't listen. Now you pay the price. **ODAMA RASENGAN**," Naruto yelled as he formed the giant blue orb in his hand within a matter of seconds before slamming it into Neji's midsection, driving him from 50 feet in the air to the ground in about 3 seconds time, creating a massive impact, the likes of which would be compared to a small earthquake.

As the smoke cleared, Naruto was found standing above Neji in a small crater, the former walking away from the boy on the ground.

"He's still alive, but only just. The winner is Naruto Uzumaki," Genma said before six Medical ninja came through the door marked 'Infirmary' and put the Hyuuga on a stretcher before wheeling him off to be treated for injuries sustained in his fight against the blonde jinchuuriki. After a minute of silence, people started whispering amongst themselves, mainly talking about how they foolishly let the demon become too powerful. In a matter of seconds, people were calling for Naruto to be executed even though he won fair and square.

'_I guess nothing's changed, just as I thought. I give the villagers one hell of a show and they automatically assume that either Kurama has grown too strong or that the village will be attacked again, so they call for my execution. Good thing I plan on leaving, and bringing Gaara with me back to Uzu where we won't be judged because of a source of unimaginable power that we were given at birth_,' Naruto thought as he walked off of the arena floors and into the stairwell that brought him up with the other finalists.

'_I just hope that Haku received my letter saying to send out the team I've assembled to rescue some of the other Jinchuuriki before the Akatsuki got to them_,' Naruto thought as he reached the top of the stairs where he turned to see the rest of the rookie nine minus Neji glaring at him, an action which he just dismissed as he sat down and began to meditate.

(Kage Booth)

As the match finished, the Sandaime Hokages mouth was wide open and his pipe, which seemed to always be in his mouth, was on the ground as he realised that even he wouldn't be able to force Naruto to take part in the CRA, simply because he didn't know if he was actually powerful enough to fight Naruto if the boy was to go all out. He had been suspicious of this ever since the boy had re-entered the village, but after seeing Naruto not only get up after Neji hit him with the Hyuuga's famous gentle fist technique but also somehow manipulate the earth in such a way that didn't even require hand-seals to pull off, he was positive that at his old age he could make the boy do anything, council or no council.

"Well, it seems that this boy is a fine shinobi that is well above what a Chuunin should be. It's really a shame that he is not part of any major village," the Kazekage said, getting Hiruzen to nod in agreement.

"Yes, it would seem that way, although that was a bit excessive in my opinion. Seeing him fight like that makes me envy his youth, but I suppose the torch has now officially been passed down to his generation," Hiruzen said with a sigh, thinking of what he must have had to put himself through in order to achieve that level of strength, agility and power. As he pondered these things to himself, his eyes widened as his mind went blank.

'Naruto-kun...you make me wonder if Sasuke-kun was the right choice after all,' the Kazekage pondered to himself as he went back to watching the matches.

(with Danzo)

As the match concluded, Danzo was deep in thought about how to handle Naruto, seeing as this boy was easily at a Jounin level since he was able to still use Chakra after being hit by the Hyuuga's **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō**, a feat that only a select few have ever been able to do. He knew that most of his ROOT operatives would perish if they fought this boy head on like he originally planned on having them do.

'_It seems that I could only hope to capture and obtain both the fox and the Rinnegan from the boy if he was in a weakened state, and even then I would still have trouble with him. So the only logical solution to my problem would be to take both while he is unconscious. Even that would be a difficult task to accomplish. You are proving to be a thorn in my plans boy, but I will find a solution, and your powers that should be mine by right will become mine_,' Danzo thought as he smiled, ignoring the rest of the matches as he went through every possible scenario that could go wrong with his plan and found a way to avoid the problems altogether.

(with the rookie nine)

After the match was over, none of them could even think as they were still processing what had just occurred. Even though they all saw Naruto completely demolish Neji, they still were having trouble taking that fact in. None of them had ever had the power to toss Neji around like a ragdoll, yet Naruto just showed them all that he could in fact treat Neji like a ragdoll. To be fair, none of them had ever seen Naruto fight before, as he had disappeared from the village before any of the rookie nine had ever entered the academy, and the most any of them had ever known the blonde was on a first name basis and as the prankster of the hidden leaf, so they couldn't really say that Naruto was incapable of doing that to the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan, but they had all assumed that he couldn't.

'_W-what just happened here? Is Naruto really that strong? If so, then how is he allowed to compete against inexperienced Gennin like us? Man, this is just so troublesome_,' were the thoughts of Shikamaru Nara.

'_How could Neji-kun be defeated that easily? Nobody should be able to do that to him, he's the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan, and his technique is flawless! Somethings not right, and I intend to find out what so that Neji-kun can be given a second chance to-what am I thinking? I sound like Sakura right now, and I am so much better than her in every sense of the word better_,' TenTen thought to herself, going from a look of complete shock to having a smile on her face.

'_Mother wants your blood Uzumaki_,' Gaara said as he was wide-eyed and visibly shaking.

(with Naruto)

As he sat down to start meditating, obviously aware of the glares he was getting from the other rookies, Naruto felt one of them begin to get really angry. After this went on for about a minute, Sakura started to walk over to him, which only Ino seemed to object at.

"Sakura, what are you doing? Why are you trying to go near him," Ino asked, obvious fear in her voice.

"The reason why is to give him a piece of my mind, and you're not going to stop me," Sakura yelled at her best friend before she got free of Ino's grip and started walking over to Naruto, an arrogant smirk on her face, thinking that she was actually going to do something.

"Naruto, I don't know how you did what you did, but I am ordering you to stop trying to act cooler than Sasuke-kun! It won't work, and you don't have any of us fooled. Also, stop walking around like you're better than he is, because he has the Sharingan, which is much cooler than your dumb Rinne-whatever is, and is also much more-" Sakura never got to finish her sentence before she fell unconscious due to an extremely high killing intent that everyone in the arena felt.

"You talk too much," Naruto said with a calm demeanor from his meditative position without moving a muscle or opening his eyes, finally letting the killing intent drop after another minute of keeping it up. As some Jounin came to question the boy he used a shunshin to disappear away from the group.

(With Naruto)

Naruto, after using a shunshin, appeared on the rooftop of the building he was just on. walking to the edge of the roof, he shut his eyes, took a deep breath, then quickly opened them as he stepped out into a horse stance and lifted his hands up. This action resulted in an earthen box being created that was closed on five of the sides, with the sixth side being extended out with bars wrapping around the edge of the platform and connecting to the main structure to form a guard rail. Naruto then lifted this viewing box high above the roof he was standing on, and, using his Rinnegan's ability to manipulate gravity, flew up and into the box.

"**Kage bunshin no Jutsu**," Naruto said as he entered the box.

"I want you to watch the rest of the matches and wake me by dispelling when the fun starts," the real Naruto told his clone as he began meditating.

(1 hour later)

After an hour had passed, the Naruto clone dispelled which told the real Naruto that something was about to go down. As Naruto opened his eyes, he realised that there was a large genjutsu being put into effect, with all of the civilian population slumping over due to the effects of the genjutsu. While looking over the entire arena, he noticed a half-transformed Gaara being whisked away by his two Suna teammates, with Sasuke Uchiha, who was sporting a black jumpsuit that was cut off at the knees and elbows, with braces on both elbows, and black and white wrap on his left forearm as well as on each shin and the Uchiha crest on his back, jumped after the trio.

'Looks like it's time to-,' Naruto was thinking to himself before his train of thought was interrupted by a loud explosion up by the kage booth. When he took a closer look, he saw the third hokage going toe-to-toe with what appeared to be the Yondaime Kazekage, although he would have to put that aside for right now as he had a mission to complete.

Hopping out of the box he was in, he flashed through a bunch of hand signs, which made his Rinnegan ripple like water after a rock has been thrown into it.

"**Kuchiyose: five elemental spirits**," Naruto said as five armor-clad figures appeared behind him.

"**NARUTO-SAN, WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ALL OF US TO YOUR WORLD**," the tallest of the five said to him.

"The reason why wolf-sama is because Konohagakure is under attack, and as much as I want the place to fall, there are still people that I care about in this village," Naruto said with a serious look on his face.

"**SO BE IT. NOW WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE US TO DO**," the lightning spirit asked Naruto.

"Dragon-sama and Phoenix-sama, I want you two to go to the village and find Jiraiya-san and Jiji-san for me to ensure their safety. I give you permission to kill anyone who stands in your way by whatever means you deem necessary. Falcon-sama, I want you to use your primary form to scout ahead with Shark-sama riding on your back to relay information back to me. If all goes according to plan, we will leave with Gaara and bring him back home with us and away from the wrath of the villagers," Naruto said with his eyes closed and holding up his middle and index fingers on his right hand to make a v, causing all five spirits to sweatdrop at the boy's antics.

"**OKAY KID, SO WE FIND THE HOKAGE AND THE TOAD SAGE AND MAKE SURE THEY REMAIN SAFE, WITH YOU GIVING US PERMISSION TO KILL ANYONE WE FIND GETS IN OUR WAY. THAT ATTITUDE IS THE REASON WE ALL AGREED TO TRAINING YOU KID**," the Fire spirit said, getting a nod from the five elemental spirits before the Air and Fire spirits each used an elemental Shunshin to head to the village, while the Lightning spirit transformed into a bijuu sized falcon, letting the human form of the water spirit get on his back before they took to the sky in Gaara's direction. After about a minute, Naruto could see Dragon's and Phoenix's flying through the airspace of Konohagakure.

'Gaara, I hope you will agree to come with me,' Naruto thought to himself before the voice of the Earth spirit brought him back to reality.

Naruto then turned to the remaining elemental spirit with a serious expression on his face.

"Wolf-sama, you're going to come with me in order to catch up to the Ichibi Jinchuuriki," Naruto said, getting a nod from the Earth spirit.

"**SO IT'S SHUKAKU THIS TIME, EH? HAVEN'T FOUGHT HIM IN AT LEAST 1,000 YEARS OR SO. LAST FIGHT I HAD WAS WITH THE SON GOKŪ AND KOKUŌ ABOUT 500 YEARS AGO WHEN WE ALL STILL ROAMED THE EARTH AS FREE ENTITIES, AND THEN YOU HUMAN'S MUCKED EVERYTHING UP. ANYHOW, LET'S GET GOING SO WE CAN CATCH SHUKAKU BEFORE HE ESCAPES TO HIS VILLAGE**," said the earth spirit as he transformed into his primary form, which was a giant Bijuu-sized black Timber wolf as Naruto hopped on top of the of him and sat down, settling into place on the neck of the wolf.

"**GOT HIS SCENT, AND IT APPEARS HE'S NOT FAR AWAY EITHER, SO HANG ON TIGHT**," the wolf said getting Naruto to nod before the earth spirit took off through the woods as fast as lightning.

(In Konoha)

So far all hell had broken loose. To start, Konohagakure was under attack by one of the major villages as well as one of the minor villages, which was a shock to all of the Leaf Shinobi. Just when things couldn't seem to get any crazier, what appeared to be Bijuu sized Dragons and Phoenix's had come out of nowhere and were attacking anything and anyone that was in their way, surprising everyone. However, the creatures that attacked were only attacking those that were in the direction of both the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and the Toad Sage Jiraiya.

'_It is strange that the only ones under attack are shinobi that happen to be in the same direction of both lord Jiraiya and the Sandaime Hokage_,' Kakashi thought to himself as he round-house kicked an Oto shinobi, which was the last of a small group that attacked the copy Ninja. However, his thoughts distracted him from the threat at hand as a Suna shinobi snuck up with a Kunai in his hand, which Kakashi reacted to far too late as he knew that there was no time left to dodge or block this attack.

'_Shit! Not enough time to-_,' was all Kakashi could think at that time as he waited for the kunai to strike him down before his current train of thought was broken by two words he'd never been so happy to hear in his life.

"**KONOHA SENPŪ!**," was the last thing the Suna shinobi heard as a blur of green and orange crashed into the side of his head, breaking his neck and cracking his skull open, killing him instantly as he was sent through a concrete wall.

"Whew, that was a close call. Arigatou Gai," Kakashi said to a man clad in a green jumpsuit with a Jounin jacket and orange leg weights, looking like an older clone of Rock Lee, even having the same bowl-shaped haircut and huge eyebrows.

"YOSH! IT SEEMS THE FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE DWINDLING IN MY ETERNAL RIVAL! IF I HAD NOT BEEN HERE IN TIME MY RIVAL WOULD SURELY HAVE FALLEN IN COMBAT! IT SEEMS YOU HAVE GOTTEN CARELESS, WHICH IS NOTHING A SMALL COMPETITION CAN'T FIX AFTER WE DEAL WITH THE THREAT AT HAND!," Gai said as he gave his rival a thumbs-up and a huge smile, with a gleam of light which seemingly came from his teeth.

'Oh Kami, I have to agree, don't I? He did save my life after all, so I guess I can repay him by doing one of his competitions,' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Fine Gai, you have a deal, now let's go," Kakashi said, getting a nod from Gai, who went from a happy demeanor to a completely serious one in a matter of seconds, as they both took off towards the village at Jounin-level speeds.

(With Jiraiya)

As the rest of Konoha was under attack on the inside, Jiraiya had used his toad summonings to defend the main gate of the village, which was currently under attack from snake summons.

'_This must be the handiwork of Orochimaru, but as far as I can tell he isn't anywhere around here. What is your true goal Orochi-teme_,' Jiraiya thought as he fought off a group of 10 shinobi. while he was fighting we noticed the snake summons were slowly overpowering Gamabunta, the chief toad and the one Jiraiya was currently standing atop.

'_Shit, this isn't good. Gamabunta is getting tired from all of this fighting, and the snakes just keep coming. If the summoners aren't stopped in time, then_-' Jiraiya thought before he was interrupted by the booming voice of the Chief toad.

"**I'M AT MY LIMIT JIRAIYA. WHEN THE NEXT ATTACK COMES I WON'T BE ABLE TO STOP IT, SO UNLESS YOU'VE GOT SOMETHING BIG PLANNED, WE'LL NEED A MIRACLE**," the Chief Toad told the white-haired man, who nodded in understanding before he braced himself for the attack that would never come.

"**HERE IT COMES SO BE READY JIRAIYA**," the toad said as Jiraiya prepared himself.

However, as the snake summons were about to attack the giant toad, a searing crimson flame came over the snakes as they writhed in pain before disappearing into smoke, causing confusion to come over Jiraiya.

'_What just happened_,' Jiraiya asked himself before he saw a giant Phoenix fly overhead, which answered his question as to what the flame was, but now raised a bigger question: Whose summon was that?

"**JIRAIYA OF THE SANNIN**," a female voice called out to Jiraiya as a Bijuu-sized Phoenix appeared in front of him before transforming into a beautiful woman with fiery-red hair and burnt-orange eyes that showed compassion yet the power to absolutely annihilate anyone that stood in her way without a second thought. The woman was also wearing a crimson Kimono that hugged her figure tightly, showing off her voluptuous curves and fairly large bust in a teasing manner. In her hands she held two daggers with fiery-red blades that seemed to be made of flames.

'_Kami-sama I don't deserve this beauty of a woman, however I won't turn down what the god's have bestowed upon me_,' Jiraiya thought with glee when he realised the woman in front of him was obviously here for something and composed himself, a serious look coming over him.

"That would be me," Jiraiya answered, a slight smirk emerging on his face.

"**I HAVE BEEN SENT BY NARUTO-SAN TO ENSURE YOUR SAFETY AND TO TELL YOU WHERE TO MEET HIM WHEN YOU LEAVE THE VILLAGE**," the Fire spirit said, shocking the Toad Sage that Naruto could summon Phoenix's.

'_Just how strong are you Naruto_?,' Jiraiya thought to himself. First he began hearing reports that a Blonde boy around Naruto's age has been taking part in battles that even ANBU would have trouble completing and won singlehandedly, sometimes even using deadly force to complete the missions. Then he had heard reports of S-Class ninja going missing and then appearing in battle alongside the blonde. Most recently he had heard that the entirety of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist had been spotted together, something that had not happened in over a decade. Also, he had recently heard reports that some of the Jinchuuriki had gone off the radar, which was strange to him; Not because of the fact that they were off the radar, but strange because some were spotted headed for Uzushiogakure, which had recently been rebuilt, although nobody knows if it's populated or not.

Now he learns that his Godson has somehow unlocked the Rinnegan, even though it is different than the Rinnegan his former student Nagato since he can apparently deactivate it like the Sharingan and Byakugan, as well as it being blue instead of purple. Oh he intended to learn all about the blonde boy when this was all over, but for now he had to focus on the matter at hand.

"Arigatou. Now is there anything else or is this it," Jiraiya asked, a serious look on his face like before.

"**THAT IS ALL, I MUST GO NOW, BUT I LEAVE YOU SOME OF THE PHOENIX SUMMON'S TO AID IN YOUR BATTLE**," the fire spirit said before disappearing in a dark crimson inferno.

Jiraiya nodded before turning his attention to what he could only describe as hell on earth.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was currently racing through the woods atop the Earth spirit, getting closer to his intended target. He had been getting updates from the air by the Water and Lightning spirit who were currently viewing the battle from the air. According to them, Gaara was half-formed into a miniature Shukaku, and Sasuke was there, having already used the Chidori once.

'_I didn't think Gaara would go as far as to let the Ichibi take over. If I don't hurry, I may have a full-blown Shukaku on my hands, which is a real annoyance...but nothing I can't handle_,' Naruto thought, still with a stoic look on his face.

"**THEY'RE JUST AHEAD NARUTO-SAN**," the Earth Spirit said as Naruto nodded.

"Good, then this is where we depart. Thank you for your help, Wolf-san," Naruto said as he stood up, ready to jump.

"**NO PROBLEM KID, AND YOU CAN CALL ME OOKAMI**," the giant wolf said to Naruto, who had a puzzled look on his face.

"Do all of you have names," Naruto asked Ookami

"**YES WE DO KID, BUT IN ORDER TO TELL YOU OUR NAMES WE NEED TO BE HAVE COMPLETE FAITH IN YOU AND YOUR ABILITIES. NOW GO KICK SHUKAKU'S ASS FOR US, ESPECIALLY ME**," the Earth spirit said before Naruto nodded, launching himself as the giant wolf crumbled into dirt.

(With Sasuke & Gaara)

So far the fight had not been going the way Sasuke had hoped. Even with the Sharingan activated he was still having trouble with Gaara. So far he had used the Chidori once and he knew that he could only use it one or two more times before his Chakra was depleted, especially since he had his Sharingan active, the two tomoes spinning rapidly.

'_Damn...this guys strength is unbelievable. No matter what I do, it doesn't seem to have any effect. The only jutsu that worked was the Chidori, and even then I can only use it a couple more times_,' Sasuke thought as he was sitting behind a tree, trying to regain some of his Chakra.

"**RAARGH, UCHIHAAA! STOP HIDING AND COME FIGHT MEEEE!**," Gaara roared, as Shukaku's arm and tail thrashed wildly.

'_Fine, I'll have to use the __**Chidori**_ _again, and this time I'll make it count_,' Sasuke thought as lightning chakra formed around his hand. Stepping out from behind his tree, Gaara launched himself at Sasuke as launched himself at Gaara.

"**AARGH!**," Gaara screamed in pain as he landed on a tree branch opposite of Sasuke. Gaara's sand arm collapsed back into sand since Sasuke's Chidori had hit the arm, like it was intended to. Sasuke had inadvertently activated the Curse Mark, and was currently panting and in pain as he collapsed on the tree branch he had landed on.

'_Shit...I'm out of energy, and this Curse Mark isn't helping either_,' Sasuke thought as he clutched the side of his neck in pain, more specifically the area where the Curse Mark was located. His eyes widened as Gaara's Sand Arm suddenly regrew, and knew that unless someone else showed up he was a goner for sure.

"**TIME FOR YOU TO DIEEEE UCHIHAAA!**," Gaara yelled as he launched himself at Sasuke, with bloodlust coming off of him in droves. He was almost to the Uchiha, when all of a sudden Gaara was thrown back hard into a tree by an invisible force that seemed to come out of nowhere.

Suddenly like some form of miracle, Naruto Uzumaki appeared in a flash, a stoic look on his chiseled face. As he looked around, he saw the damage that had been done, a smirk finding its way onto his face as he approved of this fight.

'_So this is the power he contains without any control...the damage is shocking to say the least, but nothing that I can't handle. However, with proper training, you could be truly devastating Gaara_,' Naruto thought to himself as he turned his attention back to Gaara.

"Sasuke, you did a good job considering you were up against Shukaku's container, or as you would know him as the Ichibi Jinchuuriki," Naruto said, with Sasuke's eyes widening at the revelation that he was fighting a Jinchuuriki.

"Now Gaara, show me the power of Shukaku, or as you refer to him as 'Mother'," Naruto said with a small amount of killing intent rolling off of him as Gaara widened his eyes as Naruto directly challenged his 'Mother', who was currently going crazy inside of Gaara, insisting that he 'kills the fox' and insists he is released to 'squash father's pet fox', which Gaara didn't understand but agreed to anyway.

"**MOTHER WILL SQUASH YOU UZU**-," Gaara was screaming before Naruto appeared in front of him, a spiraling blue sphere of pure chakra in his right hand.

"Stop screaming and show me your power," Naruto said as he slammed the blue orb into Gaara's stomach, sending the redhead through multiple trees.

"**Rasengan**," Naruto whispered while Gaara was barreling through the forest.

While Gaara was still in the forest, Naruto noted that two chakra signatures were on his position, one of which he could clearly tell was a summons, and a small one at that. The other Chakra signature was barely enough to be Genin level, which he deduced to be Sakura Haruno. Knowing this, he also figured that the second Chakra signature was probably a ninja hound sent with Sakura to find Sasuke.

'They're here,' Naruto thought, and as if on cue Sakura and a small Ninja Hound appeared on the same branch as Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! What happened here,' Sakura said, so focussed on Sasuke that she didn't even notice Naruto.

"He'll be fine, he just needs to rest. He fought well, but now it's my turn," Naruto said, not even turning to look back at the group behind him as he jumped off towards Gaara.

'_Naruto_…' Sakura thought as, for once in her life, she looked...concerned for Naruto.

'_Dobe...just...don't die_,' Sasuke thought, a look of concern for the one that he had always considered to be weaker than he also came over Sasuke.

(With Naruto)

The forest seemed to blur past Naruto as he raced towards the large Chakra signature ahead of him. When he neared Gaara, he heard Gaara's voice bellow through the woods.

"**SUNA SHURIKEN**," Gaara said, and suddenly hundreds of Shuriken made of sand launched in Naruto's direction, causing him to try and dodge the jutsu. This proved futile, and Naruto was forced into using a Jutsu to deflect the shuriken.

"**Fuuton: Kamikaze**," Naruto said as he created two tornados to deflect the Sand Jutsu as well as put more pressure on Gaara. Gaara saw the tornados coming his way and extended his sand claw to grab the branch above him. The claw was successful, however Naruto had other plans.

"Oh no you don't! **Mokuton: Jubako Eiso**," Naruto said as the tree Gaara was on sprouted another branch and wrapped around Gaara, completely immobilizing the Ichibi Jinchuuriki.

This technique wasn't meant to last and Naruto knew this, as he had used to immobilize Gaara just long enough for Naruto to reach the struggling Jinchuuriki. When Naruto reached the redhead, he delivered an axe kick onto Gaara's shoulder, sending him down to the ground at a fast pace. Just before Gaara hit the ground, Naruto materialised in front of him and delivered a swift chakra-enhanced roundhouse kick that sent Gaara crashing through the forest.

As Naruto went to go check on Gaara, the sand arm extended and slammed Naruto through five large trees before picking the blonde up and slamming him into the ground with a force that would have killed most men. Naruto however was far above most men, and got up from his crater and dusted himself off.

"Is that the best you've got, Gaara," Naruto said before that same arm came back at him. Naruto saw it coming this time and backflipped up to a tree branch 20 feet up, only to see an extension of the arm come at Naruto.

"**STAY STILL SO I CAN KILL YOU UZUMAKI**," Gaara cried in rage.

"**Shinra Tensei**," Naruto whispered as he activated the Rinnegan, and completely demolishing Shukaku's sand arm with his gravity attack. Sighing, he jumped looked over to Gaara, who all of a sudden started talking, when he heard something that he didn't necessarily want to hear.

"there...is absolutely no WAY I will lose...TO A GUY LIKE YOOOUUUUU!," Gaara bellowed as suddenly he exploded in power as sand started to rise upwards through the forest as Naruto was knocked to the ground.

'_So, Shukaku's finally come out to play, huh? Maybe I should start to get serious_,' Naruto thought as he rose to his feet and dusted himself off.

"**Kuchiyose: Ookami**," Naruto said as more smoke filled the area, a familiar black wolf standing at the same height as Shukaku.

"**SHUKAKU, IT'S BEEN A WHILE**. HOW THE HELL ARE YOU," Ookami asked with a huge grin while Shukaku's face was that of someone who had 'seen a ghost,' and seemed to be at a loss for words.

"**W-WHY THE HELL A-ARE YOU H-HERE**," Shukaku asked, backing up a little as he did.

"**WHAT'S THE PROBLEM SHUKAKU-SAN? I'M ONLY HERE TO TALK...AND MAYBE BEAT SOME SENSE INTO YOU FOR TRYING TO INFLUENCE THE YOUNG MAN CURRENTLY ASLEEP ON YOUR HEAD TO KILL MY SUMMONER NARUTO UZUMAKI. I MEAN, YOU WON'T EVEN LISTEN TO WHAT THE BOY WANTS TO OFFER YOU AND GAARA**," Ookami said, catching Shukaku's attention as he turned to look at the blonde Uzumaki, who still had an impassive look on his face.

"Thank you Ookami-san. Now I actually need Gaara for this, so if you'll allow me to bring Gaara to the place that only Jinchuuriki's have access Shukaku-sama I will explain everything," Naruto said as the giant Tanuki gave this some serious thought.

"**FINE KID, BUT KNOW THAT IF YOU TRY ANYTHING THEN I WILL KILL YOU AND DESTROY THAT PATHETIC VILLAGE OF YOURS. DAMN NINJA VILLAGES, THEY TRULY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT GIFTS THEY HAVE IN THE FORM OF JINCHUURIKI, ONLY SEEING THEM AS DEMONS THAT CAUSE PAIN INSTEAD OF PEOPLE WITH THE BURDEN OF DEALING WITH US BIJUU**," Shukaku said, getting Naruto to nod in agreement.

"As much as I wouldn't mind seeing the village burn or if I could defeat you with my own power, I promise that Gaara will not be harmed. Maybe I'll allow you to crush the village after I'm done, but not before," Naruto said, getting the Shukaku to chuckle as he hopped up next to the sleeping redhead before touching Knuckles w/ him as they both entered a large area alone.

(Jinchuuriki Psyche Plane)

Gaara opened his eyes and took a slow look around. For some reason, he felt...calm, and without the urge to kill anything on sight. Still, even though he felt this way, he still unsure of where he was, as well as unaware of the Giant tailed beast behind him.

"Where...am I," Gaara said out loud, still trying to find answers by looking around.

"**GAARA, TURN AROUND AND FACE ME**," the giant chakra construct bellowed, shocking Gaara to no end as he thought he was alone. The biggest shock to him was when he turned around and saw the being he called 'Mother' for the first time, which made his eyes widen and his jaw drop, as well as induce a feeling that he never thought he would feel ever again; fear.

'_Mother...what ARE YOU_,' Gaara thought to himself as he was now visibly shaking.

"So it seems you are awake now, good," a second voice said which brought Gaara out of his current stupor as he turned around, only to be shocked yet again.

Currently standing in front of him was his blonde rival, which didn't surprise him as much as what was BEHIND the blonde Jinchuuriki. What Gaara saw was a gigantic Fox as tall as the sand creature behind Gaara, with thick red-orange fur, red slit eyes, and nine tails flowing behind the fox.

"Uzumaki, what IS THAT behind you," Gaara said in a gruff yet shocked voice, making the blonde smirk.

"This is the _**Kyuubi no Kitsune**_ as you would call him. However, I call him by his REAL name, _Kurama_," Naruto said as he looked at the Giant fox, who was sporting a passive look on his face.

"**NOW THAT THE INTRODUCTIONS ARE OUT OF THE WAY, CAN YOU GET TO YOUR POINT KIT? I WAS HAVING A NICE NAP UNTIL YOU HAD TO COME AND DRAG ME HERE**," Kurama said to the blonde as Naruto again smirked at the foxes comments.

"**I SEE YOU'RE STILL THE SAME IMPATIENT AND LAZY BASTARD AS YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN BROTHER. I STILL DON'T SEE WHY FATHER TOOK MORE OF A LIKING TO YOU OVER THE REST OF US**," Shukaku said while chuckling.

"**LAST TIME I CHECKED YOU ARE THE WEAKEST OF ALL OUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS SHUKA-TEME. IF YOU THINK YOU ARE SOMEHOW MORE POWERFUL THEN PROVE IT YOU SANDY BASTARD. I MEAN, YOU CAN'T EVEN PROPERLY FIRE A BIJUU-DAMA OR USE YOUKI PROPERLY EITHER**," the furry Bijuu said while Shukaku just got angrier and angrier before he finally snapped.

"**YOU THINK YOU'RE SO MUCH BETTER THAN US, YET YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE CRY-**," Shukaku was about to finish when he along with Gaara and Naruto felt an enormous killer intent radiating from the giant fox, making even the almighty Naruto tremble in fear.

"**DON'T. EVER. BRING. THAT. UP. AGAIN. BROTHER**," Kurama said, making the Shukaku remember just how powerful his brother was before lowering the killer intent in the room, making it breathable again.

'_Damn Kurama...remind me to never get on your bad side_,' Naruto thought as he was still breathing heavy from just a moment ago. This only lasted a minute more before he stood up and stared at Gaara.

"Now then, getting back to the topic at hand, I have a proposal for both you and Shukaku, Gaara," Naruto said, catching the attention of both the Suna Jinchuuriki and his respective Bijuu.

"**WHAT IS IT YOU WISH TO PROPOSE TO US BOY**," Shukaku said.

"I wish to propose to you two a better life," Naruto said, this time shocking the pair.

"**WHAT IS IT YOU MEAN? HOW CAN A MERE CHILD OFFER A BIJUU A **'**BETTER LIFE**'," Shukaku inquired.

"I figured you'd respond like that, so let me explain myself," Naruto said, with both the Ichibi and Gaara sending chakra to their ears to enhance the volume of the blonde Jinchuuriki.

"In three years time, a group made up of at least 10 S-Rank nukenin will be travelling around the elemental nations to collect the nine bijuu and their jinchuuriki to, according to my informant, create a weapon that will be sold to whomever can afford it. I alone cannot beat them all, so I came up with an ultimatum: gather the other eight jinchuuriki and create a group like the Akatsuki, but made up of only jinchuuriki. So far I have convinced the jinchuuriki's of Son Goku and Kokuo, otherwise known as the Yonbi and Gobi, and another one of my subordinates should be returning to our base with Chomei's, known as the Nanbi, jinchuuriki. Once they return to the base, they are hidden by our ultimate defense, and begin to train themselves until I return," Naruto had just finished, before seeing the look of shock upon both Gaara and Shukaku.

"So any questions," Naruto asked the two.

"**OF COURSE! WHY SHOULD WE BELIEVE YOU KID? AFTER ALL THIS COULD BE A TRAP TO CAPTURE ME BY THIS GROUP THAT CALL THEMSELVES** '**AKATSUKI**'," Shukaku said, with Gaara nodding in agreement.

"Shukaku-sama is right, Uzumaki. How do we know you aren't under the control of this group," Gaara said, backing up Shukaku who for once wasn't trying to escape or brainwash his host.

"**SHUKAKU AND HIS JINCHUURIKI, YOU ARE RIGHT TO BE CONCERNED OVER THIS STARTLING NEWS. HOWEVER, WHAT SHOULD HAVE PROVEN THAT THIS WASN'T A TRAP WAS MY EYES. IF YOU TAKE A LOOK, THEY ARE STILL NORMAL, AND NOT THE BASTARD EYE YOU KNOW AS THE SHARINGAN. THOSE EYES, THE MOKUTON OF THE SENJU, AND THE BLACK RODS THAT FATHER COULD CREATE ARE THE ONLY THINGS CAPABLE OF CONTROLLING ME. ALSO, I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT THIS BOY SPEAKS THE TRUTH, AND WOULD NOT LIE ABOUT SOMETHING AS DIRE AS THIS. HE EVEN MANAGED TO FREE ME WHICH, SORRY TO STEAL YOUR THUNDER NARUTO, HE IS WILLING TO DO FOR THE REST OF US. SURE HE MAY HAVE STARTED OUT AS A KNUCKLEHEAD AND AN IDIOT, BUT HE KNOWS WHEN TO BE SERIOUS AND WHEN TO JOKE AROUND**," Kurama said, getting Shukaku and Gaara to look at each other before nodding.

'_**BROTHER**_,' Kurama said telepathically which caught the sand demon off guard.

'_**WHAT IS IT**_,' Shukaku asked via their link.

'_**THIS KID, HE'S THE ONE FATHER TALKED ABOUT...LONG AGO**_,' Kurama said, which blew the Ichibi's mind.

'_**NO WAY, HOW DO YOU KNOW**_,' Shukaku almost demanded of the Kyuubi.

'_**TRUST ME ON THIS ONE, BROTHER. ONCE YOU TRULY SEE HIM IN ACTION, YOU'LL UNDERSTAND AND BELIEVE ME**_,' Kurama said before cutting the link, leaving Shukaku to ponder this information.

"So are you guys in, or do I have to seal Shukaku away in the **Uzumaki Hijutsu**, which is a 1000-layer **fuuinjutsu**, which could seal him away and prevent anyway other than the Eldest seal master of the Uzumaki clan from ever even seeing a molecule of your sand," Naruto asked, the thought of that happening made Shukaku shake where he stood.

"No need Uz...Naruto. We'll go willingly with you, and in three years we'll be strong enough to fight on your Jinchuuriki team," Gaara said getting a huge grin from Naruto.

"Hell yeah dattebayo!" Naruto screamed as the Suna Jinchuuriki and two Bijuu all sweat dropped.

'_**THIS BOY...HIS ATTITUDE TOWARDS HIS GOALS...HE REMINDS SO MUCH OF YOU BEFORE YOU PASSED ON…FATHER**_,' were the thoughts of both Kurama and Shukaku.

'_Naruto..._' was Gaara's only thought before Naruto changed his demeanor into an absolutely serious one.

"Gaara, I'm going to break the connection now. I've got a read on the exact amount of chakra you had including Shukaku, so I'm going to make a ketsueki bunshin filled with that same amount and henge it to make it look like you, so that you and my subordinate can make it back to the base in time," Naruto said as he disappeared from Gaara's view.

"**DON'T WORRY GAARA. OVER THE COURSE OF THE TRAINING I WILL TEACH YOU HOW TO PROPERLY USE MY CHAKRA. THAT WAY YOU WILL BE ABLE TO UTILIZE ALL OF YOUR HIDDEN POTENTIAL. BE WARNED THOUGH; THE NEXT THREE YEARS WILL BE DIFFICULT, HOWEVER THE OTHER JINCHUURIKI WHO HAVE COMPLETE CONTROL OF THEIR BIJUU AS WELL AS ACCESS TO THE BIJUU CHAKRA WILL BE A LARGE HELP. WITH ALL BEING SAID, I KNOW YOU WILL BECOME A TRUE JINCHUURIKI LIKE NARUTO AND THE OTHERS**," Shukaku told Gaara as the redhead smiled.

"Thank you...Shukaku-sensei," Gaara said to the sand being as they returned to reality.

(With Naruto)

After parting with Gaara 20 minutes ago, Naruto had summoned all of the elemental spirits to his location and asked both the Fire and Wind spirits how their missions went.

"**MY MISSION WAS A SUCCESS NARUTO-SAN, AND JIRAIYA WILL MEET UP WITH YOU WHEN YOU GO TO LEAVE THE VILLAGE**," the fire spirit said, getting a nod from the blonde boy before he turned and looked at the air spirit.

"What about you, dragon-san? How did your mission to find the old man go," Naruto asked, not expecting the response he was about to get.

"**FOR THE MOST PART, NOTHING WENT WRONG, AND I MANAGED TO FIND THE HOKAGE WITHOUT MUCH TROUBLE. HOWEVER, ONCE I GOT TO HIM, THAT'S WHEN SOMETHING FELT...OFF ABOUT HIM**," the air spirit said.

"What do you mean 'something felt off' Dragon-sama," Naruto said, curiosity getting the best of him.

"**WELL I DELIVERED THE MESSAGE LIKE YOU SAID, BUT WHILE TALKING TO HIM, IT FELT AS IF IT WAS REALLY SOMEONE ELSE AND NOT THE KAMI NO SHINOBI HIRUZEN SARUTOBI THAT I WAS SPEAKING TO**," the air spirit informed Naruto, who just nodded whilst pondering these things to himself.

'_Could someone be...no that's preposterous, jiji-sama would never let himself be controlled by anyone, I'll just put it out of my mind for now_,' Naruto thought as he neared the gates of Konoha.

"Very well. Anyway since Suna and Oto have retreated back to their villages, you five are no longer in need here. However, I want you to go and check up on the village and find out if the rest of the Jinchuuriki have been approached by any of my subordinates yet. After that you all may return back to your realms. I thank all of you for your help, now go," Naruto said, getting a nod from each spirit before leaving as fast as they had arrived, with Naruto was about to land in front of the gate. Instead of Naruto landing on the ground, three leaves gently floated down onto the ground, with a slight breeze being felt by anyone close by, which seemed to appear out of nowhere.

(Next morning)

Naruto was about to head out of the village to go meet up with Jiraiya, who had already been traveling ahead of the young blonde by a good hour and a half. Naruto wasn't concerned about making the man wait for him to show up since all Jiraiya did was walk when he travelled, hence the reason why Naruto wasn't worried. As he waited for the hokage to appear and officially update Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze to the rank of Chunin, which he would be recognized as officially in all of the elemental nations, as well as give him one last goodbye, he used a wind shunshin to appear atop the Fourth Hokage's head and took one last good look at the village in which he was born.

'_Well I can't say that I'm upset to be leaving this wretched place for the foreseeable future, although I am rather upset that nothing has changed among these foolish civilians that cannot let go of the past. I just hope jiji can keep this place and its people under control, especially Danzo, who I will execute myself if he is not killed or convicted of his crimes_,' Naruto thought with a hardened look on his face.

'_I only wish these people could have understood what you really wanted dad, but unfortunately human nature is a cruel bitch_,' Naruto thought, looking out one last time over the village, before flashing away, leaving only a few leaves in his place.

(Konoha's main gate)

Naruto appeared in front of the main gate and would have already been on his way if it were not for all of the Genin waiting to see him off, excluding the Uchiha with a God complex and his pink haired banshee of a fangirl who couldn't accept the Uchiha being inferior to anyone, especially Naruto.

'_Well I can't say that I miss those two, but they could've at least shown me a little respect and gratitude for saving their lives back there in the forest_,' Naruto thought as he turned back to the group.

"Well I'll be off then, send my regards to jiji-sama for me since he's obviously too busy to see me off," Naruto said.

"Troublesome as always, but just be sure to stop by every now and then to say hello," Shikamaru said, getting Naruto to smile at his lifelong friend.

"YOSH! NARUTO-KUN, WHEN YOU RETURN I WILL SHOW YOU THE FRUITS OF TRAINING," Rock Lee said to his so-called eternal rival.

"Huh? You say something Lee," Naruto replied to his friend.

"AHH CURSE YOU AND YOUR SLY DEMEANOR," Lee cried out, crying anime tears.

(Meanwhile)

"AH-CHOO," Might Gai sneezed out loud while his friend and rival Kakashi silently sneezed to himself.

'I wonder...' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Come on Gai, we have to go see Naruto off," Kakashi told his Green clad friend.

"YOSH! I WILL NOT LET ALLERGIES TO SLOW ME DOWN," Gai said as the duo hurried off.

(with Naruto)

As he had said his goodbyes to everyone, he turned to leave. Just as he took started to walk away, 10 Anbu appeared around him, looking ready for a fight.

'This should be fun,' Naruto stopped in his tracks as he glared dangerously at his apparent opponents.

"May I ask why you're here, ANBU-san," Naruto asked the ANBU captain

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, we are here on order's of the Shinobi council and in the name of the current Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato Hiruzen Sarutobi to place you under arrest."

**SO HERE ENDS THE SECOND CHAPTER, WHICH I HOPE YOU'LL ALL ENJOY. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, BUT I HAD A VERY BUSY SUMMER. ALSO, IT TOOK A REALLY LONG TIME FOR ME TO BE HAPPY WITH THE WAY I WROTE THE INVASION OF KONOHA, AND THERE WAS A BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK FOR A WEEK OR TWO. HOWEVER, WRITING FIGHT SCENES BETWEEN ONE MAJOR CHARACTER AND ANOTHER IS EASY TO ME WHILE WRITING A FIGHT SCENE BETWEEN ONE MAJOR CHARACTER AND FOUR OR FIVE NAMELESS FODDER IS RATHER DIFFICULT. **

**ANYWAY, I THINK THAT IT MAY TAKE ME A FEW MONTHS FOR EACH UPDATE TO COME OUT, CONSIDERING I SHARE THE COMPUTER I WRITE THIS FIC ON WITH MY PARENTS, SO I DON'T ALWAYS GET TIME TO WRITE PLUS I'M STILL IN HIGHSCHOOL. SO THAT'S THAT, AND I HOPE YOU ALL CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW DATTEBAYO!**

**(AUTHORS NOTE: THE STORY IS NOW OUT OF CANON)**


End file.
